Volturi Heir
by MKayn18
Summary: A 270th birthday party. That first meeting. Jasper and Bella connect automatically. Others around them see it as does Jasper. He wants nothing more then to get to know her better. Only Edward and Kara stand in his way. So, a plan is set in motion to give him what he wants. As they their relationship grows a major obstacle will stand in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Volterra, Capital of the Island State of Vrall**

 **Just off of the coast of Rome**

The towns that surrounded the capital city of Volterra seemed as if they had gone untouched by time. Each building held their own charm each still had a modern touch. No matter what town you went to there was always a view of the ocean. Even it was from the center of the town or right at the edge you could still see it. You could hear the ocean and smell the salty air in the morning.

In the heart of the city was Castle Volterra. It had been ruled by the Volturi family for the last 800 years. Those who lived in the city knew of the family and respected them as they were a family who did make sure their country survived through the rise of democracy and two world wars. They ensured that traditions remained steadfast within the country and have continued to do so.

The city and surrounding towns were getting ready to celebrate the 27th birthday of Jasper Volturi. Little did they know it was his 270th birthday. You see the Island State of Vrall was ruled by a family of vampires. Although they would never know as the family would seek out their "meals" elsewhere. As well as changing their appearances when needed. It has been rumored the citizen of Vrall do know about the family. They just seem to be happy they are ruling fairly and not a single one of them has been made a meal. Unless the law has been broken. Very rarely does that happen.

Jasper was in his quarters. Sitting at a window in the front room, he could see the city and towns from where he was. Just beyond was the ocean. He had been down to the beach when he just needed to get away and think. Today was not going to be one of those days. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the clock on the wall strike 6 o'clock.

"Damn."

He took one last look over the city and towns he loved, as well as the ocean, and got up to finish getting dressed. In three hours he would have to head down to the ball room to make appearances. As he buttoned his shirt, he could hear his parents coming his way. He tried everything he could to avoid having the party. His mother on the other hand wasn't going to let it go so easily.

He was ready to walk over the full-length mirror in his bedroom to see how he looked, when his parents came into the room. Aro and Sulpicia. Aro was the king of Vrall. His brothers Marcus and Caius served as his advisors. Aro was a merciful king. However, if there was a chance that he was crossed then punishment was swift and immediate. His brothers were the ones who decided on how to deal with punishment. The last time that Jasper could remember someone being sentenced to death was 20 years ago.

Sulpicia went over to him completely beaming. She brought her son into her arms.

"Happy birthday my dear Jasper."

"Thank you, mother."

She stepped back from him and began to straighten his shirt and collar. She was one to keep up with modern fashion, so she was always looking her best. Her blond hair usually touched her shoulders only this time it had been done in an elegant twist. His mother was just an all around elegant woman. His aunts Didyme and Athena were just as elegant and beautiful. Only they weren't his mother. Again, she stepped back to take in his appearance while Aro had taken a seat on the couch.

"There now. You look absolutely handsome. Now…I want you to get down to the entrance a little early so that you will be there with your father and I to greet our guests. This is an important night for you."

"Mother its only my birthday."

"I know but, you _need_ to make sure you look perfect. "

"Why…is…..mother?"

"What?"

"What have you done?"

"Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes and he knew his mother would cave.

"Jaylen and Amya are coming."

He sighed. When things ended with him and Kara, he tried to tell them why, but they didn't want to listen.

"Is Kara tagging along? If she is then I don't want to deal with her."

"You won't have to. Her parents do want to talk to you about her."

"After I tried...no...I could give a rats ass!"

Aro chuckled

"Jasper Alexander Volturi!"

"Now Picia."

They both looked at Aro.

"His reaction is justified. After all, he did try to make amends with them."

"Be that as it may I expect you be on your best behavior. You are King of Volterra"

She gave her son one more smile before taking her leave. Aro stood around a little longer. Jasper looked to his father.

"Other then having _them_ here, who else is coming and please tell me mother has nothing else planned?"

Aro smiled because he knew how his wife was.

"Let me put your fears at ease son. Your mother only wants this night to be perfect. There is nothing to worry about. On the other hand I am looking forward to seeing Vic and Carlisle."

"I thought Carlisle would have stepped down by now?"

"He will once his last term in the U.S. Senate has come to an end. At the same time he is also going to step down as king of the Western Territory."

"Then Edward will take his place in the Cullen political dynasty as well as taking over as king."

"You would think that, but Edward isn't his biological son. Rosalie will take over. From what I understand he and Esme are getting both her and Emmett ready for the campaign trail and to take their place as king and queen. When it came to Edward taking over, he was hesitant."

"There must be a reason behind it. On the other hand, with Rosalie takng the throne I take that to mean Carlisle finally came into the 21st century?"

"You could say that. I'll see you downstairs."

Aro took his leave then.

 **One Hour Later….**

The royal family was standing there at the entrance to the castle. This was the part Jasper hated the most, greeting guests. It wasn't so bad when it was only two or three. Then it only took a few minutes and it was done. When it was on this scale it took more then an hour. It was at times like this he was glad he wasn't born a human.

As each guest or family came into the room, Jasper could pin point as to who was of the younger and older vampires. The older vampires were dressed elegantly and sophisticated. While the younger vampires mainly the girls wore dresses that left little to the imagination. Only that was the way things were. When he saw Arianna and her family come in he couldn't help but roll his eyes, groaning internally. He looked over to his mother as she grimaced at what Arianna had on.

"I told Amaya your birthday party was going to be a formal affair."

"Let's hope she doesn't bend over."

Jasper began to laugh at what Aro said while Sulpicia shook her head and smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing."

She could see a castle coming into view. She smiled a little as she thought about Madelines wedding. She only got to see pictures as she was in another part of the world with her parents. Now she was getting to see Castle Voletrra itself. Then again there was a part of her that didn't want to be in Volterra because of Edward.

 *****Flashback*****

 *****One Week Prior*****

She had been packing her bag for the trip to Volterra when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

She heard the door open as she was placing her under clothes into a smaller bag.

"The last time you and I talked, you were only thinking about going."

She rolled her eyes, but continued to pack.

"Well I decided to go. Besides you've known for a long time I have wanted to see Volterra since seeing pictures of Madelines wedding."

She closed her suit case, zipped it up, and went to set it by the door.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for you be around vampires you have no idea about."

"I know about the Volturi family. Granted not in the way the rest of you guys do, but I do understand royalty."

"You don't understand royalty. You don't uderstand royal vampires. Much less full blooded ones."

"I have been around you and your family for years."

"Its not the same thing."

"I know more then you understand. I was born a vampire. You were created. You've been a vampire for well over a decade. I think I know more then you do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head into Seattle with Rosalie and Alice to pick up my dress."

 *****End of Flashback*****

After that things had been tense. She sat in the back on the flight to Rome and then on the boat ride to the island. Now she was sitting on the other side of a limo with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward sat with Esme and Carlisle. In a way she was glad for the distraction. This would give her much needed time away from Edward.

Before she knew it they were going past rod iron gates. She got the full effect of the castle. Slowly the limo pulled up to the front.

"We all know what to do," Carlisle was confident, "We are going to be greeted by Jasper and his family and then lead into ball room once all of the guests have arrived."

The door to the limo opened and they each made their way out.

There were a few families left and the Cullens were next to be greeted.

As they went down the line, Jasper was ready to fall asleep from boredom. He only came back into reality when he felt a shock go straight to his very being. He looked to who it was only to find the most bewitching pair of violet eyes looking right back at him.

Their eyes locked as he wanted to bring her closer to him. Only he knew it could look a little odd if he did. So, he thought of the next best thing. Still keeping eye contact with Bella, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Edward on the other hand noticed the interaction. He stood stock still. He wanted to go over to where they were and yank her away. The problem was he knew he couldn't do it. He had to stand there and watch.

Bella gave Jasper a soft smile as he released her hand. She walked away without looking back. Jasper kept his eyes trained on her. He watched as she approached Edward and he reached out for her. A low growl came from him when Edward put his arm around Bella's waist.

Aro looked at his son, immediately he knew something changed within him. He looked to where his sons eyes were trained. He smirked once he saw her.

 _He has finally found her._

 **Two Hours Later….**

After the pleasantries of welcoming each family, the party was in full swing. Throughout the room a "Happy Birthday Prince Jasper or Happy Birthday your Majesty" could be heard. It nearly drove Jasper nuts hearing it. Still he had to put on a smile and graciously give his thanks. As he maneuvered throughout the ball room he could see his mother had gone all out. Green and black had been used in the decorations along with hints of silver. Each chair and table was draped in the same colors.

On each table there were center pieces that held blood red roses with sprigs of white flowers interwoven into them. The place settings were made of gold and the plates of onyx with gold trim. In the middle was his families crest. As each guest was dancing, he could see the floor glimmer. He knew it had been polished to a fine finish. Specks of white and vanes of greyish white could be seen.

Waiters were roaming around the ballroom with champagne flutes of blood. There was a table filled with food. He watched as guests helped themselves to what they were offered. He had to admit his mother had gone all out for this party. Although he would have liked it better if he would have been able to visit Monte Carlo. He had been to other such places. However, Monte Carlo was next on his list.

He scanned the dance floor as he had scanned the room. Ever since he lost sight of Bella as the guests entered the ballroom, he made sure Maddie and Charlotte kept her away from Edward. Finally, he was able to lay his eyes on her once again. She was dancing with Felix. Obviously, he was talking to her about something as he could see her smile. He scanned the room for Edward and found he was watching them.

 _He won't be a problem for long._

Felix was making sure to keep her almost in the middle of the dance floor. He kept an eye on Edward. Every time he made a move to come over to them, Felix would easily maneuver them away. Jasper wanted to laugh as he watched Edward try to come on to the dance floor to get to them. Felix would easily perform a move and move them away. As much as he wanted to see what else he had up his sleeve, he wanted this time with Bella. He made his way toward them. Edward was watching as Jasper approached them.

"King Jasper, how are you this evening?"

"Good."

"Your mother has done a wonderful job on decorating the ballroom."

"That she has…..if I may, may I cut in for the next dance?"

He looked to Bella as she slightly bowed.

 _Baby, soon enough people and vampires will bow down to you._

"Of course. I owe Maddie this next dance."

Bella smiled at Felix then laid her eyes on Jasper. In one swift move he brought her into his arms as the music began to play again.

As he danced with her around the dance floor his senses were assailed with freesias and lilacs. Venom filled his mouth. Still he had to hold back the urge.

"I do hope you are enjoying yourself."

"I am. And by the way, happy birthday your highness."

"Not much of a birthday since I've been alive for over 200 hundred years.

She smiled at his words as he spun them around again. He gradually lead them to the edge of the dance floor. It was there he laced her arm through his. He lead her away from the ballroom.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from the festivities for a little bit. It was getting a little stuffy in there any way."

They went down a lit hallway that lead into the gardens of the castle. Stepping out into the fresh night air Bella took a deep breath. Then she looked around.

"This is beautiful."

She looked to Jasper who was smiling.

"My mother and aunts made sure this garden was kept up with. They like to host small gatherings out here sometimes. Other times you'll find one of them or a few of my cousins out here reading. I'll even come out here myself because its peaceful and allows you to think."

They continued to walk as he told her more about the garden and a little more about his family.

"If you don't mind my asking, I sensed some tension between you and the guy who was watching you and Felix dance. Is everything ok?"

Even though he already knew she was upset about something he wanted her to tell him.

"It's nothing."

"I wouldn't say that. You still seem a little sad."

"Well….lets just say I was told I wouldn't fit in here."

Jasper shook his head.

"Who told you that?"

"Edward."

"If anything, he is the one who doesn't fit in here. You do. From what I understand your family has been of great service to the Cullens for hundreds of years."

"Yes. My father is there for Carlisle and soon Rosalie, to help solidify Alice's visions. He can tell them why Alice's visions came out the way it did and who made the final decision for the outcome."

"I've heard of Alice."

Bella laughed a little.

"Her and her husband Liam stood behind."

They came to a bench and Jasper gestured for her to sit. He sat next to her as she smoothed out her dress.

"I wanted to tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you."

Their conversation continued. Meanwhile Edward was back in the ballroom looking for Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was glad she decided to take a shower when she got back to her room. Now all she had to do was get up and get dressed. As she stretched she caught the smell of roses. Opening her eyes, she sat up to find a bouquet of roses on the dresser. The more she looked around the more she saw the surfaces in her room were covered with roses. They were in purple and orange. She smiled.

"Who would do this?"

She reached over to the night stand to get her phone when she felt something soft brush against her arm. She looked to see and there next to her was a singular purple rose. Taking it in her hand, she couldn't help but smile. It was then she noticed a note that was tied to a satin ribbon. Turning it over there were words written neatly.

I do hope you like the flowers. Meet me in the west garden of the castle.

Jasper

Setting the singular rose in the vase that was on the night stand, she rushed out of bed to get ready to meet him.

 **20 Minutes Later...**

She was in a garden of the castle, she just didn't know which one. She got up from the bench she was sitting on and went over to a rose bush that had a unique shade of purple. As she examined the roses, she didn't notice that Edward had come out into the garden.

"I saw you with Jasper last night."

His wasn't the voice she wanted to hear.

"I was. Whats wrong with that?"

"Its not right for you to be with him. You're supposed to be with me."

She turned around to face him.

"I don't even know about that anymore. After all when we came here it was like I didn't even exist to you. ."

"Bella, we had a misunderstanding before we came here. Of course things between us are fine now."

She shook her head.

"You know, I find it funny that when we fight and I turn to Drew, you seem to get over it right away."

"You know how Drew feels about you. Especially Katsu."

"Katsu has been my best friend since I was ten. Drew on the other hand is gay.

She crossed her arms. Ever since she had come back from her trip to Japan with her family, things had been different between them. They had begun spending less and less time together. She couldn't understand it since she was only at the Cullen Estate for a few hours out the week. She spent the rest of her time at home with her mom. They were either cooking or she was getting school work done.

She left him standing there in the garden.

He was coming to the garden area when he saw Bella walk right past him. With a little bit of speed, he was able to catch her by the hand. She turned to face him. Her eyes all but told him what kind of mood she was in.

 _Never in my existence have I seen lavender eyes._

"Are you alright?"

She sighed and looked down before she looked back up at him.

"I'll be fine. I just needed to get away from Edward."

Before he could say anything he heard his brother Peter and cousin Tris coming their way. Bella tried to leave but Jasper held on to her hand.

"I should go."

"There are two people you didn't get the chance to meet last night at my party."

She stood there with him. She thought about taking her hand away, but she only felt his hand tighten around hers a little more. She looked at their hands.

"Hey big bro!"

"Hey little brother!"

Jasper released her hand and went to give his brother a quick hug.

"Don't forget about me.

Both men turned to Tris and he and Jasper exchanged quick hugs. As if on que all three of them turned to Bella.

"And who is this beautiful lady?"

Just like Jasper did when he first introduced himself, Peter took her hand and kissed the back of it. Tris did the same thing.

"Bella I would like you to meet my brother Peter and my cousin Tris."

"Hello."

"Bella what are doing with them?"

The four of them turned to see who was there. Just by the tone Jasper didn't like where this was going. He then gestured to Tris. They came shoulder to shoulder. Tris was facing Bella and Jasper was facing Edward.

"Take her to the gardens behind the east wing. Maddie and Charlotte should be there by now."

Tris stepped up to Bella and took her arm and laced it through his.

"There are two others Jasper would like you to meet."

Before she could protest, he was already walking, and she had no other choice but to walk with him. Edward on the other hand was trying to get past Jasper and Peter.

"I would like to get by. I need to talk to Bella."

"She is in better company at the moment. I think it would be better if you left things as they are."

He stopped and looked at Jasper.

"Just because you're a king doesn't give you the right to interfere in business that has nothing to do with you."

Peter shook his head.

 _Dumbass!_

"What goes on in my castle, on my land is my business. So while Bella is here, she is my business. I suggest you walk away while you still have legs to walk on."

Edward wanted nothing more than to have a go at the king of Volterra. He knew if he did, then it would only cause problems with the US government. He had no other choice but to leave. Peter on the other hand didn't miss the way Jasper referred to Bella.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're hung up on her."

"As long as Bella is here, she is my business."

Peter smirked.

"I haven't seen you like this in a long time. Something tells me you are going to keep her here while the Cullens go back."

He looked over to Peter and smirked.

"There is nothing for her to do while her parents are traveling. After all her father did say she wanted to see Volterra. Why not give her what she wants. At the same time giving me what I want."

"How did you know…wait a minute..."

Realization hit him then.

"You are devious. What do you have in mind?"

As they walked through a beautifully decorated hall, Bella got a good look at Tris. She looked at how he kept her arm securely laced through his. He was being a gentleman.

"Your girlfriend must love it when you do this. She is very lucky to have you."

She felt him tense. She looked at him saw a little sadness in his eyes.

"I wish I could say I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been in a relationship in the last three years."

"A handsome guy like you? Please I'm sure you have women falling all over you."

He smiled a little.

"Women aren't really of interest to me."

Bella stopped. She then realized what he meant.

"I am so sorry if I offended you-

He put his hand over her mouth.

"I wasn't offended by any means. It's just...

He dropped his hand.

"Just what?"

"Seeing my cousins happy isn't always something I want to be around. Don't get me wrong, I am ecstatic they have who they were meant to be with. It just gets a little lonely."

"I know how that feels. Even though you feel that way, I'm sure the one your meant to be with is still out there. Once you find him, then he would have to be pretty stupid to not see that you are a great catch. I mean here you are confiding in me and I don't even know you. What I do know is you are a nice guy. After all you are keeping me company."

"Thanks Bella. That means a lot."

They continued to walk until they came to the end of the hall. Again, she was floored. All around her she found different kinds of roses. All of them varying in different shades of red, purple, orange, yellow, and pink. What caught her attention were two girls that near the same rose bush she saw by the ballroom.

"Hey Mads, Char! Come over here. I want you guys to meet someone."

Two girls then came over to him. One had blond hair that looked like a halo around her heard. The other had dark brown almost black hair.

"Hey Tris!"

The first one to approach them was the black-haired girl.

"Bella, this is Maddie, my cousin."

"Hi. I see you've met my cousin."

"Yes, he has been keeping me company."

The other girl with short blonde hair was the next to come up to them.

"I'm Charlotte. Peter's wife. Aren't you the one who kept Jasper's attention all night?"

That last part got Maddie's attention. Bella watched as a beautiful smile came across her face. Charlotte knew the look on her face. She put her arm around Bella.

"Well…now you have face the inquisitive mind of Madeline Volturi.

Bella was familiar with the look because Alice got the same look on her face when she wanted to try a new hairstyle or clothing style on her.

"So…you're the reason why Aunt Picia couldn't find Jasper last night. You know I wondered…..

"You're going to keep wondering Mads."

Bella turned to find Jasper coming toward her. The others began to laugh as Maddie began to grumble about how her fun had been interrupted.

"I do hope they were not too hard on you."

"No. They were really nice."

As they began to talk even further, Aro came into the garden.

"Ahh there you are."

All of them turned to him.

"I thought you, dear Bella, should know the Cullens will be leaving in about an hour. Carlisle needs to get back to the states. Apparently, there are a few wildfires affecting California. He wants to make sure that other services can be offered if needed."

"Then I guess I should head back and get packed."

Before she could take a step, Aro put his hand up to stop her.

"I on other hand, although I do hope you don't mind, called your mother and father and asked them to extend your stay here in Volterra. From what your father told me, this was the next place you wanted to visit."

"Well…this was the next place I wanted to come to. I would love to stick around."

Peter caught Jaspers eye as he winked at him. Peter smiled.

She looked to Jasper, then to Tris, Maddie, Charlotte, and Peter.

 _Peter? When did he get here?_

"If its okay with you guys?"

Aro watched as the faces of his nieces lit up. He knew they were going to keep Bella busy. In way he wanted this for them. He also wanted this for this for his son. He left them to talk. Before he walked away, he noticed the smile on Jasper's face.

 _That smile could rival the sun._

He left the group then.

In another part of the castle, Carlisle and Esme were trying to calm Edward down.

"She doesn't need to be here. She needs to go back to her room and pack her things."

"This is something she has wanted to do. Charlie promised her she could see Vrall."

Edward shook his head. He knew there was more to this. He knew bringing her here was going to be a mistake. He wanted to go find her but he knew if he did, he would never hear the end of it. Literally.

"I want her to come home with us."

He was ready to walk out of the room when Esme stopped him.

"I know you want her to come home with us, but you two could use this time apart. Every time you two are together you are either fighting or ignoring each other. Let this happen."

Edward then walked away to finish packing. Esme shook her head.

"He doesn't see it coming, does he?"

She turned back to Carlisle.

"No. Aro and I spoke about this earlier. Along with her father. Granted it is a wonderful thing."

"But…

"But Edward is going to be blindsided by this no matter which way it goes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Island State of Volterra, Eastern Port**

It had been a long boat ride as far as she was concerned. Now she was just glad to be back. She saw the castle in the distance.

"Volterra will be my home. My place is with you Jasper. My place beside you as your queen."

Kara continued on up the path that lead into town. As she went up the path, something caught her eye. She recognized the limo. She even recognized the people who were on the pier.

"What are they doing here?"

The air around them was lightly blowing. It was kind of a calming feeling as Bella saw the Cullens off to the boat that was going to take them back to Rome.

From the limo Jasper could see what was going on. He got out and went to join her. Aro was about to stop him but Sulpicia stopped Aro.

"Let this happen. He is king now"

Aro shook his head. Although she understood.

"Listen to me."

He locked eyes with his wife.

"You know as well as I do Jasper is going to keep her here as long as possible. Her father stated she can stay if she wants. Jasper will have plenty of time to make her see why he is the better man for her."

Sighing, Aro sat back in the seat.

"I don't want this to bring tension to either our family or theirs."

"I understand my dear husband, but we spoke with Carlisle and Esme about this. They know what's going to happen."

"You're right. I just want everyone to be happy."

"Everyone will be."

They sat there and continued to watch from the limo.

The last of their luggage had been loaded onto the boat. Carlisle then turned to Bella.

"I hope you enjoy your time in Volterra."

"I will. I just wish there wasnt't this tension."

He looked over to where his son was. His back was to them and his posture was tense. He turned back to Bella.

"Don't worry about him. You two need this time apart. In the meantime, have fun and enjoy yourself."

"Ok."

Esme was next to approach her.

"We are going to miss seeing you with your parents. For now, just enjoy a new atmosphere. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

It was then they heard Edward scoff at what she said. Bella looked down and sighed. Esme being the ever-gentle mother brought her face up to look at her as she whispered.

 _"_ _My son will learn the hard way."_

She brought Bella into her arms for a hug.

"Be safe and have lots of fun."

All Bella could do was nod as Esme made her way over to where Carlisle was lecturing Edward. Rosalie and Emmett said their byes and told her not to worry about anything while she was in Volterra. She then looked to Edward who was having a heated exchange with Esme. She knew something more was said because he looked like he had been slapped. As he turned away from his parents he locked eyes with her. All she could see was coldness and utter contempt. He then went below deck.

They waved bye as the boat came to life and pulled away from the harbor. She stood there watching as it continued on its journey. She didn't know it or even realized it when Jasper brought her into his arms.

Edward could see them just like Kara.

 _She is mine._

 _He is mine._

 _I will get what I want._

After a few moments Jasper lead her back over to the limo.

 **Later On that Evening…**

 **The West Wing: Charlotte and Peters Apartment, the 2** **nd** **Floor**

Maddie and Charlotte managed to get rid of the guys for the evening. They wanted to make sure that Bella was going to be okay. Before they knew it she was smiling and laughing.

"Thanks guys, I really needed this."

"Didn't you do this kind of thing back home?"

"Once in a while. My friends Angela and Alice would do stuff like this. Then Angela met Ben and they have been spending every second together. Alice and Liam got married last year. Everything thats been happening with Edward, Drew, who I told you guys about has been another rock for me since Katsu is so far away and I only get to see him once to twice a year. Lately I've made sure my presence was at a minimal around the Cullen estate."

Maddie and Charlotte looked at each other. Maddie was the first to speak.

"Why would you stay away from the Cullen place when you and Edward are supposed to be together? Not that is seemed like it last night."

Charlotte elbows Maddie in her side as Bella sighs.

"I wish it was that simple."

Charlotte got up from where she was and went to sit next to Bella.

"What do you mean?"

"Well….I travel with my parents when they go to visit other dignitaries in the vampire world. During spring break, I went with them to Japan to visit Ryuto and Meko."

"We've met them. I love going there. I mean they are so welcoming."

"I love going there too. It's so different from here. Anyway…..I met their son Katsu when we were both 10. Our friendship has continued since then. During spring break, he took me to a tea house he loved going to when he was stressed out from school or when he felt his parents where annoying him.

On my last day there, he took me to the tea house and we sat there just talking. He was telling me about his girlfriend and how he wanted to make their first anniversary special. I could tell he was head over heels because of the way he talked about her. As we were talking, we noticed this girl who kept walking by. Every time she walked by she showed more cleavage and her skirt became a little shorter. She walked by us again, but that last time she tried a little too hard to be sexy."

"What happened?"

Belled giggled because Maddie looked like she was ready to fall out of her seat with anticipation.

"She slipped and everyone in the tea house got an eye full of what was underneath. Katsu and I laughed so hard. He fell out his seat and I tried to help him up, but he pulled me down with him which made us laugh even harder."

"So that was the picture I saw!"

"The one in all the tabloids and newspapers?"

"Yeah. After that happened, we left the tea house. During the ride back to their estate, we talked about it. Then we both realized what was going to happen once this got out. From there we told his parents and mine about what happened. I even made a call to explain things to Carlilse and Esme. Everyone understood. The tabloids in Japan made a big deal about the girl. We were just back ground wording. Still you know the tabloids in the states. They made more out of it then what it was."

"That's the tabloids for you. They never want the truth. Sex, lies, and showing tons of skin is what sells."

Maddie was right about that as Bella knew all too well as to what waited for her when she got back home. The minute she and her parents came into view they were bombarded by flashes and questions from nosy paparazzi. She thought it would have ended from there, but it only got worse.

"I'm guessing Edward wasn't happy about it."

She looked at Charlotte.

"That's putting it lightly. He was gone before I even got off the plane."

"Where did he go?"

"Esme told me he came here for a few days."

Maddie and Charlotte looked at each other. Bella noticed the look they exchanged.

"What?"

Maddie went to sit on the other side of her.

"Edward never showed up here. In fact Jasper's birthday party was the first time in five years that he's been here."

She didn't know if was possible, but for some reason deep down, she knew it didn't surprise her to hear about Edward not being in Vrall when they said he was.

"Figures

Again Maddie and Charlotte looked at each other.

"You don't sound surprised."

"That's the thing. When I asked about Edward, the answer came too easily for them. I guess I knew. I just didn't want to admit it."

Charlotte thought about it for a moment. What surprised her was his parents didn't even tell her where he went. Let alone as to how long he would be gone.

"I don't get it. From what every newspaper and tabloid said about you two, he was supposed to be madly in love. Now all of us sudden he's over it?"

"I don't get it either. There were pictures of him looking and talking about you like you were the only girl on earth, the only one in his world. Now you look at the same tabloids and newspapers, he's acting like he has been single this whole time.

"I've known for months now that hes been cheating on me. Knowing he never came here in the first place just confirms it. What makes things worse, is knowing there is Carlisle and Esme knew about it. Besides it all came down to him and I not getting along most of the time. He's created. I was born into this world."

 **The West Wing: Jasper's Apartment, the Top Floor**

He sat there looking at the glass of bourbon in his hands. Felix and Peter knew he was deep in thought. They each knew he understood why Bella was affecting him the way she was. Over the last couple of years, he had been able to do what he wanted to and with whatever woman he wanted to do it with. Now it was different.

"I have never seen you like this."

Felix was the first to break the silence.

"I mean usually you don't let a girl get to you like this."

"Felix is right. Earlier you wouldn't leave Bella's side."

"I told you guys why I couldn't. I feel it. I know it."

He got up from his seat on the couch. With his drink in hand he went over to the window. Looking out over the night sky, he could feel a stirring from deep within. He knew one day this was going to happen. He felt it the night of his party. He felt it when he locked eyes with her. He felt it when he touched her, when he hugged her.

"This is a first for me. Although it not something I don't know about."

Felix and Peter looked at each other then back to their brother.

"I mean I have only felt a stirring like this one other time."

Both men shuddered as they remembered what he was talking about. It was the only other time they saw him transform into something they and others feared.

Sighing he went over to his bedroom doors and opened one.

"Listen guys, I'm going to call it a night."

"Jazz?"

He looked to Felix as Peter went to stand next to him.

"Now that Bella is here, which is what you wanted, what are you planning to do?"

A smirk came across his face.

"I know what she is to me. Edward will be a distant memory soon enough."

Both men smiled as they went to say goodnight.

"Just know we are behind you 100% and we will help you in anyway we can with making sure you get what you want."

"Thanks guys. And Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"I know Char and Maddie are going to keep Bella up for a while longer, go ahead and crash on my couch. You know where the extra pillows and blankets are."

Peter smiled and they all said good night. Jasper closed his bedroom door behind him. He downed the rest of his drink and set the glass on his night stand. Taking his cell phone from his pocket, he brought it to life then touched he screen. He sat down on the side of the bed. Scrolling through his contacts he found the number he was looking for and slid his thumb across the screen.

A couple of rings later he heard a voice at the other end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **The West Wing: Jasper's Apartment, Top Floor**

 **The Next Morning….**

Going over to his printer, he spent the last hour making sure reservations were set at the best restaurants, pent house suits were booked, and luxury cars were reserved for them. It was going to be a busy time for them. Only there were going to be a few trips he wanted just for himself and Bella. He gathered everything he printed out and proceeded to take everything to the kitchen table.

Laying everything out, he thought about his conversation with Katsu. He found out how him and Bella became best friends. All it took to happen was him pulling her hair, she turned around, hit him and they got into a fight. From there they stuck to each other like glue. He was told about some of the situations they got into. It had even gotten as far as them having one sake induced night. He himself had tried the stuff. It wasn't so bad.

 ** _Jasper:_** How did you two end up drunk on sake anyway?

 ** _Katsu:_** Well….. I was dumped by this girl I really liked. Bella had just broken up with some guy named Jake. On the next trip she came on with her parents, we both took off for the night and got drunk. Luckily my family's penthouse was available. We went back, one thing lead to another, and the next morning once we both sobered up we talked through what happened. We are still thankful nothing came from it.

 ** _Jasper:_** So it was the only time?"

 ** _Katsu:_** Yeah. We put it behind us. A few weeks later I met Hitomi and her and Edward starting dating."

They talked about a few other things, but not before Katsu made Japer swear not to tell Bella he knew about their one drunken night together.

He didn't like the fact that Katsu was her first. He did however take comfort in knowing it was only one time.

 ** _Katsu may have been her first, but we will be her last._**

He couldn't help but smile. He brought his attention back to what was at hand. If his estimation was correct, his last day with Bella was going to be two days after her birthday. Again, he felt that stirring deep within. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

 ** _You know what to do. Let it happen. Let this side come out once and for all._**

He slowly opened his eyes. He knew this part of him was wanting out. Of course, he knew once he did then the true side of him would remain. The question was, would everyone around him be ready for it? He knew, in a way, this was going to happen eventually. He just didn't think it was going to with someone who was so young. Then again, he was thankful he had found her when he did.

He continued to look at all of the things he printed out when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Not bothering to turn around he knew who was with in the room.

"Hey dad."

"My son."

Aro came to stand next to him. He smiled when he saw everything that was on the kitchen table.

"What is all of this?"

He looked at his father and smiled.

"These are places I want to take Bella while she's here. Only these places will come later. In the mean time I want to show her what Vrall has to offer."

He chuckled.

"I can see that, but you do understand you do have a responsibility here in Volterr.."

"I know, but even a king needs a break every now and then."

"Jasper, look at me my son."

He shook his head. He knew what his father was going to say. He was ready for it. However, he respected his father and looked him square in the eye. Aro on the other hand had seen the look on his sons face before. No matter what he said, he understood how his son felt. He also understood that once he son had set sights on something then nothing was going to stop him from making it his no matter the obstacle.

"I know you want to take the time to get know Bella. I did the same thing with your mother. There is one thing you're not thinking about."

"Edward, right?"

"Yes. She is still in a relationship with him no matter the standing."

"It didn't seem that way when he was here. If he were really in a relationship with her then why isn't he here with her? Better yet, why didn't she go back?"

His son had a point. This was a sore point with Carlisle. He did explain that Edward was once insanely in love with Bella. It was almost to the point of obsession. Then he wasn't. It was still a mystery to his family. It was a mystery Carlisle didn't like. In the time Aro had known Carlisle, he had come to find out that once he knew what was going on around him then everything was fine. It was those times he was looking into the unknown that he hated more than anything.

"You know why she didn't go back."

"Okay, then why didn't Edward stay here with her? If she meant so much to him then he should have stayed when the others left. Obviously, he doesn't really care as to what happens with her."

"Jasper, listen to me, I know you feel like you are doing the right thing but…..

"But nothing."

Aro stepped back a little.

"Father…..until I can gain her trust, her love, then she will remain in Charlotte and Peter's apartment. When I have done that then she will be here with me in my apartment, she will not leave my side. She will always be within my sight. Now I have to go meet up with Peter and Felix. I'm going to start Bella's tour of Vrall."

Jasper left his apartment and his father standing there. Aro wanted to be angry with his son. He wanted to put him in his place. Still he was showing why he was now the king of Vrall. Sighing he knew son wasn't going to be stopped now.

 **The West Wing: Charlotte and Peter's Apartment, the 2** **nd** **Floor**

Bella just got off the phone with her parents. She wanted to make sure the made it to Brazil on time. They were going to be there for a few days because of an issue with a group of vampires. Her parents where going to be on hand for Vic and Celine Santos, the King and Queen of Eastern Centolal.

She went through her contacts again. Right there staring right back her was Edwards number. She was about to swipe her thumb across the screen when she remembered the look in his eyes. She touched the home button and set her phone down. More than anything she wanted to call him to see how he was doing. She went to pick up her phone again when she thought about the conversation she had with Maddie and Charlotte.

 ** _"_** ** _Edward never showed up here. In fact, Jasper's birthday party was the first time in five years that he's been here."_**

Why wasn't she told where he really went? In a way it seemed like she was being kept in the dark. She wanted to call Alice to ask her about it. Then again, she knew Alice would never tell her. Her and Edward were too close. She thought about Carlisle and Esme, but even they wouldn't tell her. Even though the Cullens felt it may have been besto keep from her, she knew deep down where he was and who he had been with.

"Come in."

She picked up her phone and put it in her back pocket. Charlotte and Maddie came in.

"Hey Bella. We didn't see you at breakfast."

"I wasn't that hungry."

They both knew why she wasn't. As Bella played with her fingers, Maddie whispered to Charlotte.

 _"_ _Go get Jasper. This is the opening he needs. I'll stay here with her."_

Charlotte left the room. Maddie went to go comfort Bella as she saw tears streaming down her face.

She left the room and was ready to head to Jasper's apartment when the door to her apartment opened. There stood her husband, Felix and Jasper. All three of them were smiling until they saw the look on her face. Peter immediately came to her side.

"Is everything ok? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Its Bella."

"What happened?"

She could hear the worry in Jasper's voice as he approached her. Charlotte didn't want to reveal everything. What she did give away was Edward's "trip" to Volterra.

"I'll give you the cliffs notes version. A while back Bella took off to Japan with her parents. Her and Katsu, Ryuto and Meko's son, went to a tea house so he could get away for a bit. Some girl who was trying to get his attention would come around them with her blouse lower and skirt hiked up higher. She went by them again, she tripped, exposed everything. Bella and Katsu laughed their asses off. The media in Japan took their outing with a grain of salt. The media in the states not so much. They got back, Edward was gone, and she was told he came to Volterra.

"Why would they lie to her?"

"I don't know, but she needs you."

He walked past her and headed to where Maddie was with Bella.

Peter looked to his wife.

"I know you guys talked about more than that."

"We did. Its up to her to tell him if she decides to."

"You know I don't think Edward even realizes exactly what he did."

Both of them looked at Felix.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at his wife then his brother.

"Edward just set something in motion that cannot or will not be stopped."

A few minutes later Maddie came out to join them. Meanwhile Bella saw Jasper come into the room. She tried to get away from him. Instead he stopped her from leaving. He knew she was hurting. Just as he had by the docks when she said bye to the Cullens, he brought her into his arms once again.

"Why are you so upset."

"Its nothing."

He wanted to bring up that he knew what was going on. Only he wanted to earn her trust.

"It can't be nothing."

"Let' just say the truth hurts. Especially when you think you know the people you're around."

"Its sad that you have to think that way."

"I learned my lesson."

"We all do at some point. Listen to me."

He lead her over to where the sofa in the room was and sat with her still in arms. She slightly pulled away from him.

"You're going to be here for a while. What's going on back in the states shouldn't worry you while you're here. I want you to let go of things over there for a while and experience what Vrall and the places surrounding it can offer. On a lighter note, I do have something for you. Hey Pete!"

A few seconds later Peter came into the room along with the others. He went over to where they were sitting and handed Bella the bag he had in his hand. She looked at the bag. Opening it she reached in. Pulling out a black box that said Samsung on the front, she opened it to find the Galaxy Note 8. She looked to him then to others who were now in the room with them.

"You didn't have to do this."

"Wanted to. You need a break from the drama in the states."

Maddie smiled as Felix put his arm around her.

"Forget your life back in the states. Leave it there for a while."

She looked at the phone where it had been sitting. She saw it light up and knew she should go answer it, but thought better of it.

 _Could I really leave things behind for the time being and just enjoy my time here?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Forks, Washington**

 **The Cullen Estate, Edwards Room**

He had been pacing back and forth for the last hour. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get through to Bella. Every time he tried it went straight to voicemail. Frustrated he finally left a message.

 _"_ _Call me. We need to talk."_

He hung up then. Tossing his phone on the bed, he went over to the floor to ceiling window. Looking out over the woods he could see the vast amounts of trees. He wanted to go out there and just get lost in them for a while. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear when Alice came into his room.

"Edward, are you ok?"

He turned to face his sister. He knew she would be the only one to understand.

"I wish I could say it was."

He watched as she went to sit on his bed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's….Bella."

"Speaking of Bella, I haven't seen her since you guys came back from Vrall."

"That's because she stayed there."

He went to sit next to her.

"Then why didn't you stay with her? I mean I thought you were looking for a way to spend more time with her? Staying with her would have been the perfect opportunity."

"It was. Until I caught a glimpse of what Jasper had planned. Then I saw red. I didn't want to stay there."

"What did he have planned?"

"I didn't get much, but he wants to get to know her, to be with her."

Alice sat there quietly for a moment. She didn't know how to tell her brother there was more to it then that. As it was he was barely speaking to Bella. Then again, she knew he was to blame. Of course, now he would have to wait and see what was going to happen. She knew on other hand she had to ease his fears. From the conversation she overheard the other night from their parents, it was going to be a while before Bella came back. If at all.

"You know Bella wouldn't let anything happen without giving it some thought."

She gave him a light hug before she got up and left him to his thoughts. As she walked out of his room and into the hall, she thought about what she saw. She knew it was going to be a reality Edward wasn't going to be ready for. The question was how was he going to challenge a King when he didn't even know what his place was going to be once Rosalie became queen.

Edward sat there thinking about how he came to be. How he was once a human living with vampires until he was 21. The Cullens let him make the choice on when he would become a vampire. He was grateful for everything they gave him, but he had to wonder if he was a replacement for their son Jackson.

 **Gyas Shore, West End of Vrall**

After Bella was gifted a new phone and was told Charlotte was a hacking genius who got into her old phone, they took off for the beach. Bella sat there on the blanket with Maddie and Charlotte. They were watching the guys mess around in the water.

In a way she felt like she was worlds away from home. She continued to watch the guys all while keeping her eyes on Jasper. There was something about him she wanted to find out more about. She looked at Maddie and Charlotte. From the looks on their faces, she knew they were truly in love with their men. She looked away, toward the rest of the water.

 _There's so much here. So much to see. So much to fall in love with._

She then felt a nudge on her shoulder. Immediately she was brought out of her thoughts. She looked to see who did it. Maddie had a smirk n her face and Charlotte was smiling.

"What has you so deep in thought?"

"Well…..I guess there's no other way of saying it. I envy what you guys have with Felix and Peter. Charlotte, I see the way Peter looks at you. You are the only woman who exists for him. Maddie, Felix looks at you like he can never get enough of you."

Both of them smiled.

"It's true. Felix and I are still hot for each other. Even after 25 years. It took time to get to that point. I'll admit I wanted him that first night, but I held back because I wanted to see where it went. Now here we are."

"It's the same for me and Peter. The only difference was I wasn't interested in him, at first. Ooohh, but did he try. For days he made a pest out himself. Finally, I relented and went out with him. Now here we are."

"That's what I wish I had. Its what I want."

Bella sighed and continued to watch the guys. Charlotte and Maddie looked at each other.

"Have you thought about giving Jasper a chance while you're here?"

She looked over at Jasper. She wanted to get to know him. The only thing holding her back was Edward. Nearly a month had gone by since her and her family came back from Japan. He had been gone until the week before they arrived in Vrall.

Before she could answer Charlotte's question, the guys had come back to the blanket they set on. She looked at Jasper as he was getting his tank top back on. The others began to talk about what they were going to do later that evening.

"Bella?"

She looked up at Jasper.

"Yeah?"

"Come on a walk with me. I want to talk to you about something."

He held out his hand. She looked over to the Maddie and Charlotte. Both gave her an encouraging nod. She put her hand in his and he helped her up. Hanging on to her hand, he lead her away from the group.

"So what do you think of Gyas Shore?"

"It's beautiful. The waters' so blue, but I did notice something."

"What's that?"

"You guys are so free here. Its seems like the people here turn a blind eye to what we are."

"The people of Vrall know what we are. They have known for as long as we have been on the island."

Bella felt her jaw drop and her eyes bug out. Jasper chuckled.

"I know it's not something you would expect. They know and understand they will not come to harm. We've kept famine, sickness, and wars from coming to their shores. They have kept our secret just as we have kept them safe. The rest of the world is not ready to embrace us. They still think we only exist in movies and in books."

"It must be wonderful to have that kind of freedom. To be able to be who you really are without having to worry about being hunted down. You don't have to pretend to be human."

He could hear the wistfulness in her voice. He knew there was a part of her that wanted that freedom. They continued to walk as he thought about something.

 _Should I just take the leap and ask her let things go with Edward? Would she be able to let go of him? Might as well go from the frying pan and into the fire._

"You don't have to tell me, but how do things stand with you and Edward?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. I really haven't known for sometime now. At first things were great. Now I don't know what happened. Our relationship or whatever it was feels more like a friendship than anything else."

"Would you be willing to give it up if you were asked to?"

She stopped. She hadn't been asked that question at all. She had thought about it herself, but she had never truly been asked. She looked at him. There was something in them that seemed hopeful.

"Why would you ask me that question?"

"Because you deserve better than some kid. You need to have a man who will let you be who you want to be and not judge you. You can have that…..with me."

She looked at him and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Could she do something she didn't normally do? Could she give another man a chance when she didn't even know where things stood with Edward? For her, to be with a man was something she had only seen in movies or read about. Not that her mom knew about her stash of romance novels. Still it had crossed her mind after reading each book. It was then she had to know.

"Why me?"

She then watched as his eyes darkened to a deep forest green.

"I want you and only you. I plan to show you just how much."

Without giving it another though, he swiftly brought her into his arms and kissed her. He caught her off guard, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She could feel his grip on her tighten. Never in the time she had been with Edward had he kissed her like this. She was being kissed by a man, a man who knew what he wanted, a man who wanted her.

Slowly the kiss began to slow down. There was a part of her that didn't want the kiss to come to an end. As it ended, he put his forehead to hers. Both were out of breath. His grip on her was still tight. Their breathing evened out after a few more minutes. They remained in each other's arms. He then lightly kissed her on her forehead. She let her head drop to his chest.

"Now you do realize I can't let you go after that."

"I don't want you to."

He pushed back a little.

"Look at me."

She did and still found his eyes were still a dark green.

"You won't regret being with me. Now let's head back to the others. I can hear them in the distance having fun without us."

He lead her back to the group. Only this time he had his arm around her waist as they walked back. He relished the thought of her being by his side. He had what he wanted. Deep down he knew there was way he was going to let her go back to the states. She was where she needed to be, with him. His arm was securely around her. She was safe with him. What she was dreading next was telling Edward things were over between. Then again, what was over with them? She wanted to tell Jasper she needed to talk to Edward. Problem was it was a scummy thing to break up with someone over the phone. Then again if didn't have the decency to tell her he was no longer interested, then she would pay him back in kind.

 **Volturi Castle, North Wing, Guest Quarters, First Floor**

She called Jaspers apartment three times. She even tried to go up to it but had been told he had moved apartments to the west wing. She wasn't even allowed to go there even after she told the guard who she was.

She tried to call him again for a fourth time and still there was no answer.

"Atleast his damn number stood the same."

She was ready to force her way into his area of the castle when there was a knock on her door.

Sighing she sat on the couch.

"Come in."

Grabbing a pillow she hugged it as her sister Amaya came into the room. There was a bright smile on her sisters face.

"Always so cheerful. Geesh, get that stupid smile off your face!"

Amaya went to sit next to her sister.

"Well good morning to you sunshine."

"What do you want?"

"Just wondering why you came back here?"

"Why is it any business of yours?"

"Because I'm sure you know about the gossip about his party?"

"What gossip?"

She pulled her phone from her back pocket and pulled up pictures from the few papprazzi who were allowed in the party. Handing her phone to her sister, she watched as she scrolled the many pictures showing Jasper and his female companion. Kara then looked back up at her sister.

"Whose with him?"

"I don't know, but it looks like he is really into her whoever she is."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Volturi Castle, West Garden**

She knew she wanted to be with Jasper. She knew being in Vrall would give her the chance to get to know him beyond the crown. At the same time she would be able to see what Vrall had to offer. She sighed. There as so much hanging in the balance and at the same time there wasn't. No matter which way she looked at it, there was no way she would ever give Edward much less his family another chance again. Not that they seemed to concerned with her in the first place.

Now all she had to do was muster up the courage to make that phone and finally end it with Edward. This was she could move with her life and he with his.

 **The West Wing, Jasper's Apartment, His Bedroom, Top Floor**

Jasper, on the other hand, was watching her from his bedroom window. Now he was more than happy to have his bedroom facing the west gardens. He was able to watch her as she was deep in thought. To him it should have been an easy decision, dump the kid and move on. Of course, he had to think logically. He didn't know what her life was like back in the states. What he did know was she traveled a lot. It made him wonder if that was part of the reason why he was treating her more like a friend then a boyfriend.

He didn't hear it when someone came into the room, but he automatically knew who it was.

"I am here as you requested. What's the matter?"

Without turning around, he gestured for his mother to come forward.

"Look out into the garden and tell me what you see."

Sulpicia saw Bella sitting on one of the benches in the garden.

"Bella is just sitting there. It seems like she's here only she's far away. What has you so concerned."

"I asked her to give up Edward and be with me."

"What was her answer?"

"She said she wanted to be with me."

"So why is she down there and not up here with you?"

"Edward."

He stepped away from the window and left his bedroom. Sulpicia was right behind him. He wanted to go down to the garden to try to help her through her thoughts. Only he knew this was something she had to think about. Then again…

He sat on the couch and his mother sat next to him.

"From what you two told your father and I yesterday, she was going to give you a chance."

"Yes. She is, but you see how she is down there."

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of something your father and I saw this morning. In fact, Carlisle and Esme are at this very moment trying to do some damage control."

She got her phone from out of her pocket. After a few seconds, she handed it to him There in bold lettering was something he didn't know would give him a path straight to Bella without even trying.

 **Edward Cullen Packs on HEAVY PDA with Raven Haired Beauty, Cullen Camp Trying to Do Major Damage Control**

He looked to his mother then back to her phone. It was taking everything in him to not destroy the damn thing. He handed his mother back her phone. Then he thought about the girl in the picture. She came to the castle one other time with Kara. That was when Tris was ready to find someone. Of course it wasn't his preference.

"Send me the link. I need to talk to Tris."

In another part of the castle, Maddie and Charlotte saw the article and were on their way to find Bella.

 **Forks, Washington**

 **North Wing of the Cullen Estate, Conference Room**

Edward was sitting there scowling. He thought he had everything covered. He thought by taking Jillian to Port Angeles they would be able to relax and just be together. Instead he had some photographer tailing them. Had he known he would have pushed her away. Then again there was no reason for him to do it in the first place. If Bella could run off and be with Katsu, then he could the same thing with Jillian.

He watched as his father and his team were fielding phone calls from the press. Most of them were asking for interviews from either him or his dad. Every time this happened he would get a cold glare from his father. After the last rejection, Carlisle sagged into the chair he was sitting in.

"I thought you learned your lesson the first time? After everything she put you through, why did you go back to her?"

"If Bella can go and act like a common whore with Katsu, then why shouldn't I try to find someone better?"

"You know as well as anyone in this room you have always been jealous of the friendship she has with him. Not to mention the friendship she has with Hitomi. Just face it Edward, you are always going to be second rate."

Carlisle shook his head as Rosalie came into the conference room. There was a time when he thought the two of them could have gotten along. After that statement from his daughter he knew now more than ever how much she loathed Edward.

"Rosalie, now is not the time for this. We need to show unity as a family."

"I know we do. I'm not the one stepping out of my relationship with the whore of the political world."

"You don't get it."

"I get it. You don't want her to have a life outside of the family. You expect her to be friends with me and Alice. You want her world to revolve around you and only you."

Before he could respond Carlisle stood up.

"That's enough! Edward you know Bella travels with her family. It gives her a chance to get away from things. Rosalie you know your brother wouldn't do anything to hurt Bella."

"Then why are you and your team doing damage control? He is the one who needs to realize his place in this family."

She left the room then. A few seconds later so did Edward. He thought back to his friends, the Mason's. They knew what he was. Now more than ever he was second guessing the decision he made to turn Edward.

 **Volturi Castle, West Wing, Second Floor, Tris' Apartment**

"So, then Jillian did try then?"

"Yup, just like Arianna. Neither could get I wasn't interested in women."

Jasper sat back on the couch.

"The last I heard about her family was they came to Monaco because her and her family were shunned from both political and social circles in the states."

 _So that's were Edward was when he said he was coming here for a while. Now he has completely blown it with Bella._

"Now it seems like Jillian made her way back to the states."

They continued to talk.

 **Volturi Castle, West Garden**

Charlotte and Maddie were in the gardens with Bella. Both were a little surprised by her reaction to the picture. Charlotte was the first to speak.

"I thought you would have been a little shocked by this?"

"The scary thing is I'm not. Rosalie told me about her a few months ago."

"What's the story with her anyway?"

"That I know of Jillian Thompson has made her way around. She has been doing so for a long time."

She watched as Charlotte and Maddie looked at each other then back to her.

"Her father Dean Thompson was on Sam Cullen's, Carlisle's father, team when he was Senator. There were others on his team who didn't like the way he did things. Only Sam thought there was good in everyone and turned a blind eye to who Dean really was. Sam was only a few years away from retirement when he found about how he got his seat in the Senate in the first place. As it turns out he had been taking bribes from major companies, mainly those who had their own political agenda, who had a hook in other areas. This forced him to retire earlier then he wanted to. In the early 2000s Sam retired and has since been traveling with his wife Sara."

"Carlisle promised his father he would get rid of Dean and make sure the Cullen name remained pristine. Dean did try to get things his way with Carlisle, but he fired him. It was late when he finished packing his office. He went out to the parking structure where he was attacked. According to news outlets he had been attacked over promises he couldn't fulfill. When in truth he had been attacked by a rouge vampire. From there he turned his wife Berniece and Jillian. Even being turned wasn't enough. The damage had been done and they had to leave the US. Dean made too many enemies both inside and outside the political arena."

"Wow."

"Yeah. They have been in "exile" since then. Now Jillian has come back into the picture. This time she seems to be after Edward. I can't even say I'm heartbroken over it."

Both wanted to show her the picture, but there was no point.

"So where do things stand with you and Edward since you've known about Jillian for some time now?"

"I was up most of last night thinking about that. Especially after seeing the headline about him and Jillian packing it on hot heavy. There's nothing to end. He ended it when I found about his supposed trip to Vrall. When in all actuality he took a trip to see her."

"Then that means your going to give things a shot with Jasper?"

Charlotte shook her head and couldn't help but smile. Maddie wanted her cousin and friend to be together to be happy.

"Now its only a matter of time before you are located."

"Although we could beat them to the punch."

The three of them looked up. Jasper and Tris along with Felix and Peter came into the garden.

"If Edward can't give you the respect to at least say its over, then you don't owe him anything. For now you and he girls need to forget about that for a moment. We are going to explore Vrall."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Castle Volterra, Main Entrance**

Tris decided to stay behind as he felt the trip into the island was something meant for couples. Bella felt bad for him because he was the only one in his family who didn't have a significant other. Only she had to remember that he had been hurt before by Jillian and Arianna's cousins.

 **The Night Before the Trip into Volterra**

 **West Wing, Second Floor, Tris' Apartment**

Tris escorted Bella to his apartment, but not before getting a warning from Jasper about keeping his hands to himself. Of course, he knew Tris wouldn't cross the line. Still it didn't hurt. Once inside he offered her a seat on the couch. As she sat down he went to the kitchen.

"Is there anything you would like to drink?"

"Water will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled. He got her a glass of water and he poured himself a drink. After, he went back over to the couch and sat next to her.

"So, why did you want to bring me to your place?"

"I was thinking about what you said the day after Jasper's birthday party. I only told you the short part of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well….first I'll admit to playing the field. Then again that really hasn't helped me in the least. So, let me tell you about my relationships with Fernando and Antony. Fernando and Antony are Arianna's and Jillian's cousins. I met Jillian 4 four years ago. Just like you, I know her story. Only it has evolved from what it used to be. After her and her family left the states and went to Monaco, things went even further south for them."

It was then he saw the look on her face.

"In no way am I trying to make you feel sorry for her. What I am trying to say is this is where I come in. I went Monaco to check things out for a piece of property that Jasper wanted to buy. You see each of us has a place to take our significant other when we just want to get away for a while. Anyway, I went there to check things out. I met her the day after being there. I had no idea who she was at the time. I just thought she was beautiful. Instead of being there only two days I ended up being there for three weeks. It was in those three weeks where I found out exactly how her family made their money, I thought they were flat broke.

"She started popping up with Chanel purses, Gucci shoes, Versace blouses. Not to mention her cousins went from wearing basic clothing to Versace, Gucci, you name it they had it. One day I followed them to her place. Fernando who I was seeing first never wanted to be picked up or dropped off. When I got there, I pulled up to a beautiful home. I thought nothing of it at first. I was ready to drive away when I saw all these women coming from the back of the house. Most of them had on next to nothing. They all stopped and were looking down the road. It was then I caught sight of a bus. Within minutes it was pulling on the driveway and on to the property. From there the women came to the bus as men were getting off the bus. Some of them I recognized as dignitaries' others were royalty. As I was watching, one of the men stuffed a large diamond in the cleavage of one of the women. To think they got their fortune back though-

"Prostitution."

"How did you know?"

"That was another reason why Sam retired from being Senator. It was rumored that was where most of the money for his campaign came from. Although it wasn't a rumor, it was true."

He shook his head.

"After finding out about that, I would retire early too. Well I ended things with Fernando. It didn't faze him in the least. He moved on to someone else almost as soon as things ended."

"How did Antony figure into all of this?"

"With him it was purely physical. Sex was mind blowing, but that's all it was. It was just a physical connection. I thought there could have been more, but he set his sights in someone else and I was tossed to the side. It would be nice to be with someone and be able to connect on all levels. When you get down to it, neither of them were worth the effort or the time"

"You'll find him one day. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right."

 **West Wing, Second Floor, Maddie and Felix's Apartment**

Once her conversation with Tris came to an end she went back to Charlotte and Peter's Apartment. She stood up for a while after that. Her thoughts kept going back to her first conversation with Maddie and Charlotte. Now she knew where Edward was. If Jillian's family ran a brothel, then chances were he was there with her.

After that realization she went over to where her old phone. Taking a deep breath, she turned it on. A few seconds later moments it came to life. There on the screen was 137 missed calls and 54 text messages, all of them from Edward. She didn't bother listening to the voicemails or even look at the text messages. She called him. As before it went straight to voicemail.

 _There isn't much I can say, but I know you didn't really come to Vrall like your family said you did after I returned from Japan. You were in Monaco with Jillian. The truth is out. We can both on move on._

She hung up. Staring at the screen for a few moments, she turned the phone over and took out the battery. She found a trash can by the bed. Taking one last look at her old life, she tossed the phone into the trash. She then went to settle in for the night.

Now was enjoying a little time with Maddie and Charlotte as they were helping her get ready to spend the rest of the day with Jasper. She was a little nervous about it. She had to remain calm. She had the chance to see a place she had always wanted to come to.

 **Back in the Main Hall, While Everyone Else is Talking**

He had the day planned out for the two of them. As he made sure every detail was covered, she came down the hall with Maddie and Charlotte. One look at her and he froze. The emerald green dress she had on came just below mid-thigh revealing her beautiful legs, was long sleeved, slightly sheer, and revealed just enough cleavage to drive him insane. For once he was glad Maddie loved to shop.

"You are a temptation in a half."

He made his way to her. She smiled as she saw the appreciation in his eyes. Part of her was glad to give Maddie control over what she wore. Then again, she did take her input into what she wore into consideration.

"Ready to see Vrall and all it has to offer?"

"Yes."

Maddie, Charlotte, Peter, Felix, and Tris saw them off. They wanted to give Jasper and Bella time together, give them time to bond.

There was a limo waiting outside for them when they heard someone shouting. Jasper turned around and groaned.

"What in red hot hell is she doing here?"

Bella turned to see what was going on and saw a very beautiful women running toward them. She looked to Jasper who was glaring at the woman.

"I have been waiting to see you!"

She came to a stop right in front of Jasper. Putting her arms around his neck, Bella watched as he took her arms from around him and pushed her away.

"No one told you or our family for that matter to come here."

"I came here to see you. I came here because you are now king. You can change things so we can be together."

He sighed. He knew this was going to happen at some point. However now was not the time for it. Not when he was trying to get to know someone who he knew was meant for him.

"There is nothing between us Kara. That ended years ago. Now if you'll excuse us, we are headed into Volterra."

"Well then-

He held up his hand.

"I want you and your family gone by the time I come back with Bella."

He then ushered her into the waiting limo and got in behind her. The door closed leaving her standing there. She huffed.

"You'll see Jasper Volturi. You'll see that little mouse won't be able to handle the life of a royal."

She turned to head back into the castle when she came face to face with Maddie. She put a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, Maddie, my dear sister, how are you?"

She went to try to hug her but like Jasper she was pushed away. Only this time she stumbled almost falling in the process.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to see Jasper."

"Well obviously he wants nothing to do with you since he's with Bella. Then again you've had five years to come back. I have a feeling that nosy ass mother of yours told you about him being interested in someone else."

"How dare you refer to my mother like she's trash."

"That's what you guys are. Nothing but status seeking, money grubbing, bottom feeding trash."

"I will be a Volturi."

"Highly unlikely. Besides Jasper has found someone far more respectable, beautiful, and smart. You're none of those things. So get over it and get used to it."

Maddie walked away then. Kara on the other hand had to do something otherwise she would lose Jasper forever. A slow smile came across her face as a plan began to formulate in her mind.

 **Forks, Washington**

 **Back of a Limo heading back to the Cullen Estate**

Jillian and Edward parted ways at the Port Angeles airport. He didn't want to see her go, but he was hoping Bella got to see what someone else was enjoying. He wasn't one to do that kind of thing. This time he was pushed to do it. Grabbing on to his phone, he saw he had a new voice mail. Putting in the passcode he held the phone to his ear.

 _There isn't much I can say, but I know you didn't really come to Vrall like your family said you did. You were in Monaco with Jillian. The truth is out. We can both on move on._

He let the phone slip from his hand. There was a part of him that couldn't believe what he heard. The other part was shaken. He truly thought by doing what he did it would have brought her back from Vrall. Instead she knew about his trip to Monaco.

"How the hell did she find out?"

He thought about anyone in his family finding out, but then he told them he was going to Vrall. The only other way she could have found out was from someone in Jasper's family.

"Damn it!"

It was the only other explanation he had. Sinking even further into the seat, he thought back to the times he and Bella had together. In those times he was able to let his guard down and just be who he was when he was human. She always saw past the walls he would try to put up. Now he was going to lose her to Jasper Volturi.

Part of him had to admit he really didn't want to lose her.

 ** _Maybe Rosalie was right, maybe I did want her to make the center of her world and no one else._**

 **In Jasper's Limo**

Jasper was telling Bella about some of the trouble he, Tris, Felix, and Peter used to get into. Bella on the other hand told him about how her and Katsu met.

"We didn't even talk to each other on the first few trips to Japan. Instead we would be with our moms making faces at each other. Finally, I told him to stop because he was being a butt face."

Jasper started to laugh.

"You called him a butt face?!"

"Well at the time I thought he was. So, he pulled my hair really hard and I hit him with everything I had in me. He stumbled backwards and started laughing. I started laughing with him. Since then we have been best friends. We've been there for each other through thick and thin."

"I'm glad there is someone there for you to talk to. Just by the way you're talking about him I can tell you're fond of him. I have to meet him some time."

She was caught off guard.

"Would you really want to meet him?"

"Why wouldn't I want to? He was someone who helped to shape you into who you are today. When would you want me to meet him?"

"Soon, but you know Edward never wanted to meet him."

"I want to meet him. While you're here we can plan a trip to Japan. This way I can find out more about you. After all I wouldn't want to keep you from seeing him if you wanted to."

She immediately jumped up and hugged him. Smiling he put his arms around her. He wanted to make sure she was happy. Katsu was a part of her happiness. As he held her in his arms, he felt that stirring from within him again. He breathed in, that side of him didn't need to come out. Especially since they were alone. He couldn't trust himself to not do anything. Only he had to let it happen. At one point his father told him it would take finding his soulmate to bring that side out.

She pulled back from a little and their eyes locked. It was almost the same way as it was when she saw the Cullens off. She watched as his eyes turned a light green. They almost shimmered. She couldn't look away. She felt it when his arms came firmly around her. In that moment she felt safe.

"I want to make sure you can do what you want and to not worry what I think about it."

His voice was a little deeper. It had a sexy, rich quality to it. His features were more defined then before. She knew something was different only she didn't know why. All she knew was she liked what she was hearing, what she was feeling. He was ready to kiss her when the phone in back buzzed. He reached for it.

"Yes?"

"Your majesty, we are ready to come into heart of Vrall. Where would you like to stop?"

He looked over at Bella.

"Have you eaten anything since breakfast?"

"Not really, but I am hungry."

"Stop at _Sole e Anima_ (Sun and Soul)"

"Yes sir."

He put the phone back in the cradle.

" _Sole e Anima_ is the best place for lunch. You'll love their _Ravioli di Aragosta in Salsa Alfredo_ (Lobster ravioli in alfredo sauce)."

"Sounds good."

They were ready to get out of the limo when Japer noticed there was paparazzi across the street from where they were. He thought it for a moment. He then figured Kara needed a wakeup call and so did Edward. Neither were going to be able to do anything about it once things were solidified in the eyes of the press.

Jasper got out of the limo first then he helped Bella out. He put his arm around her waist. As they were getting ready to walk into the restaurant, he whispered to her.

 _"_ _I want the world to know about us."_

True to his word, the paparazzi had located her. He had hoped it would be a while before they did. In the back of his mind he knew this was going to happen. For now, he had to go along with it.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he brought her in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her, he looked at the cameras as the paparazzi were surrounding them. She smiled.

"This beautiful woman Bella Swan-Bannon has decided to give me a chance. I will make sure she knows what its like to be a with a real man and not a kid. Now if you'll excuse us, I want to spend time with this gorgeous woman."

After making his statement he turned them around to head into the restaurant for lunch. The press kept firing off questions. Some wanted to know if she wanted revenge against Edward. Others just said Bella was better off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **West Wing, Second Floor, Tris's Apartment**

All five of them were brooding. When Maddie told them about Kara, Charlotte wanted to go and confront her. Tris on the other hand wanted to expose her and her family. Peter thought about what he could do to chase her away from the island.

Felix being the voice of reason, thought it was best to let Jasper handle things.

"Fine. I'll leave the bitch alone for now. If she even takes one step out of line, then she's mine."

"Alright my love. I still have to wonder though."

"About what?"

"Why come back now? It's been five years since her and Jasper were together."

Charlotte was the first to answer.

"She wants status. We all know when her and Jasper were together things were hell. She was sweet and innocent infront of Jasper."

Maddie laughed mirthlessly.

"Then as soon as he was gone, she would go back to being bitch extraordinaire."

"Not to mention her family. At one point I felt sorry for her father. Then to find out he was just as bad…pffft…he made Stalin look like a saint."

Felix chuckeld at Tris's comment.

"For what seems like, Bella has his attention. Kara is going to have a fight on her hands when his vampire come out."

Peter looked to him.

"Usually that only happens when a vampire has found their soulmate."

"And my son has found his."

They all turned to find Aro in the room with them"

"Uncle….how do you know? I mean it does take a while."

"My dear Madeline, for Jasper it started the night of his party. The moment he met Bella the process began. It also happened with Drago."

"I never knew the story about Drago."

"Well you know the Volturis have been connected to the Bannons and Cullens. More so to us than the latter. It was said he came to Vrall just looking for a peaceful life. It was all he wanted for himself and our family. The people of Vrall seemed to accept what he was. There was a fear of him feeding from the population. Only he was able to sustain himself. He did it by going to the main land and feeding from those who didn't have the best intentions. When they found out about this, they held him with high regard. It has even been said they wanted him to be king. He didn't want it he just wanted to live in peace. There was something lacking in his life."

"His soulmate."

"Yup, the only thing missing from his life was his soulmate. He was alone for almost one hundred years. That was until he found Crysta Bianco. She was another vampire who lived on the island with her family. Only they were in hiding. They didn't know how they were going to be perceived if they came out to others as vampires. Still like the rest they were able to live normal lives once the people knew they were not out for their blood.

As time went, they fell in love, but before they could he had to accept the vampire side of himself. Something he didn't want to do. In the end he had to go into the Sleep of the Vampire, a three-day meditative state where the human part of us must connect with the vampire side. In that state we are at our most powerful and most vulnerable. With Drago it was different. He completed the connection in a matter of a day.

Once he was out of it, he helped Crysta through hers. She went through the three-day period, they were able to celebrate their union with each other out in the open. From that moment on they were able to keep the island state of Vrall peaceful. Over time Drago and Crysta fell into the role of king and queen."

"Since then there has been a Volturi ruling Vrall."

"What I don't understand is, the Bannon blood line was extremely powerful. What happened to them?"

"From what Jasper told me, Bella is the last known Bannon alive. Other than her father."

All were quiet as they thought about the kind of power Jasper could possess.

 **Downtown Volterra, Sun and Soul Restaurant**

Jasper and Bella had just finished their lunch. They were waiting for the bill to arrive when something across the street from where they were caught her eye. Jasper noticed and turned to see what it was. There was a dance studio where once a month his mother and Charlotte would go and teach a class. He had been invited to attend but never felt the need to do so. On the other hand, he saw just how interested Bella was in the studio.

"Would you like to go there?"

She looked at him and simled.

"Let me settle the bill and we can go there."

"Ok."

As he got up he, she kept her attention on the dancing. She hadn't realized how much she missed it until now. She wanted to go get up to go over there, but she knew she had to wait. A few moments later he came back to the table. He offered her his hand and she took it. He could feel the happiness radiating off of her in waves.

They came out of the restaurant to find the group of paparazzi had grown larger. Neither of them bothered to answer questions. He did however place his arm around her waist again. He wanted it to be known where things stood with them. They continued to walk until they came to the front of the studio. He saw he attention was rapt with the dancing.

"Would you like to go in.

She looked at him. The smile on her face could rival the brightest sun.

"Can we?"

"Of course."

The entered the studio and were immediately greeted by the owners.

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, Maestà, come stai oggi?"_**

(Ah your majesty, how you are you today?)

 ** _"_** ** _Sot bene Hugo. Ho portato questab bella donna qui perché sembra così presa con la danza."_**

(I'm fine Hugo fine. I have brought this beautiful woman here because she seems so taken with the dancing.)

Hugo looked around to find Jasper was alone.

 ** _"_** ** _Mio caro re, non vedo nessuno con te."_**

(My der king, I don't see anyone with you.)

Hugo then spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _Chi è la bella bruna? I suoi movimenti sono così fluidi così aggraziati."_**

(Who is the beautiful brunette? Her movements are so fluid so graceful.)

Jasper looked to see who he was referring to. He saw Bella dancing with the other girls. He watched as she moved along with them. It was as if she had been dancing all of her life.

 ** _"_** ** _Quella bella bruna è Isabella. Se le cose vanno a modo mio, lei sarà la tua regina un giorno."_**

(That beautiful brunette is Isabella. If things go my way she will be your queen one day.)

He continued to watch her as the song came to an end. The others around her went to her to tell her how good she was and to ask if she had prior lessons. He was more than happy to watch her interact with the people of Vrall. She was an easy to get along with. One of the main qualities of a future queen.

He said goodbye to Hugo and went over to Bella. She turned to him. The look of pride was in his eyes and on his face.

"You danced beautifully."

"Thank you. It's not every day I get to dance like this."

"So you've had lessons?"

"Yes. I loved it. It was another escape for me."

He pulled her to him.

"As much as I would like to see you dance more, we have the rest of Volterra to see."

"I would love to see the rest of it."

They said their byes to the girls who danced with Bella along with Hugo. Who in turn wanted Bella to come back to his studio. He felt she was free in her dancing. Bella agrees to come back. Hugo also inquires about Jasper's mother coming back to teach a lesson. He in turn tells him he will speak to her about coming back to the studio soon.

As the day continues Jasper and Bella explore Volterra. He shows her the many places he went to as a child. Along with the many places he and his brother and cousin got into trouble. The paparazzi did follow them, but there were only so many places they were allowed to go into. So they had the privacy they sought.

Every question she asked about the city he gladly answered as she was very interested in the history of the city and the island. For Bella, it was all too soon that their day in Volterra was over. As they were in the back of the limo, she turned to watch as the city faded away. She was content in to knowing she was able to see the capital of the island.

"Did you enjoy today?"

"I loved it. I loved it even more when I was able to dance. Only there was something I truly loved."

"What's that?"

"I loved spending time with you. You let me ask all of the questions I wanted to ask. You didn't cut corners or give me short answers. You were open with me."

She scooted closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. Or at least that's what she tried to do. He turned his head in time so he would kiss her on the lips. Neither of them pulled back. Their kiss lasted until they got back to Castle Volterra.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Forks, Washington, The Great Room at the Cullen Estate**

 **7:00 a.m.**

It had become a morning routine with the family. They would all sit down to watch Good Morning America. They all watched as the announcers went over the days events.

 _Robin Roberts: To start off our morning, there is news coming out of Dublin, Ireland. Yesterday the Crown Prince of Vrall was spotted coming out of a hotel with a beautiful young woman. Its speculated that she is none other than Bella Swan-Bannon, the former girlfriend of Edward Cullen._

 _George Stephanopoulous: Well it has been said he has been living the single life for over four years now. Since it has been that long then it must mean he is ready to finally give a relationship another go._

 _Robin Roberts: We also have a picture that was taken of them._

Then the picture came across the screen.

 _Robin Roberts: From the way he's holding her in this picture, it like he's holding on to his own life. You can almost see what he already feels for her and from what is understood, they have only been seeing each other for a few days._

 _Micheal Strehan: There is also a report from inside the Cullen camp this doesn't come as a surprise that this happened. Apparently Edward and Bella haven't been on the same page for months now. It can be safely said he let her go to a Crown Prince and one that has been known to treat the women he's with like they are queens._

He could hear voices around him. It didn't matter. The picture of the way Jasper was holding her was now seared in his memory. He nearly engulfed her. He remembered holding her the same way when they first started seeing each other. It was at that point where he was constantly reminded she was a full vampire and he was not. It still didn't stop him. He wanted to be with her and only her.

Slowly he got up from the couch. He could still hear voices and even felt a hand or two on him. Still he kept walking. He didn't know where he was going. He just felt something leading him. His feet were moving, his heart stopped. He knew was breathing, he just didn't know how. Then he felt the warmth on his face. Coming back to reality, if only for a micro second, he realized he was outside. He was in the garden his mother had so painstakingly arranged and cared for. It was there it caught his eye.

"Purple, beautiful. Freesias."

These were the only words to come out of his mouth. He remembered when they had been planted. He specifically picked this color out because it reminded him of her. These flowers had been planted as a first anniversary gift for her.

All he could at this point was helplessly watch his son. He knew that if he kept pushing Bella away the this would happen. He looked to Esme who was walking away.

"Esme, what's the matter?"

He followed her into his office that was just off from the great room. He closed the door as she stopped at his desk.

"I knew he had this coming because of things he did and what we helped him cover up. I even stood behind you after the affair with his mother. He could have been spared from all of this."

"Esme….. I have told you time and time again. I regret what I started with her. It happened during a time when we were not in the best place."

"We may not have been in the best place, but you didn't have to turn to her. The only reason you came back to me was because she was dying. You had no other choice!"

He was taken aback. Never in the time they had been together had she talked to him so harshly.

"Listen to me, I did what I did because we were apart. We weren't connecting like we used. Her and her husband were the same way. We turned to each other. Then things started to change between us. I wanted to be with you."

"Like I said you only wanted to be with me because she was dying. Edward will always be a reminder of that time. He will have a place in my heart because of the loss of his mother, but he will always be a source of contention for me."

"Don't think of it like that."

"Why not?! For all I know he could really be your son!"

"He's not. When her and I started the affair she was already pregnant. It was only after that she found out what we were."

"So she blackmailed you into to changing her son."

"Yes…she threatened to expose our affair. I couldn't take the chance that everything my father worked for would get tarnished."

She shook her head. She knew eventually it would come around to this.

"You risked our marriage for your family's political reputation and yours. I should have known better then to get involved with this world."

"What do you mean by that?"

She walked passed him and out of the room slamming the door behind her.

 **The Island State of Vrall,**

 **Volturi Castle, Aro's Study, 1** **st** **Floor, East Wing**

He knew this was going to happen at some point. He just wished Jasper would have given things with Bella more time. He, like the Cullens, had just finished watching Good Morning America. He looked over to Sulpicia who had a bright smile on her face.

"What's with the smile? I thought you would've been upset by this?"

"Why would I be upset? The smile on our son's face says a million things. He's happy. She makes him happy."

Aro sighed. He went to sit in a chair across from her.

"They have only been seeing each other for a short time."

"I'll admit he could have waited but, he's happy. He needs to have this. He needs her."

He smiled. He knew this had been a long time and coming for their son. Plus, he loved seeing the smile his wife's face, but he watched as the smile faded.

"What's the matter? Only a few seconds ago you were smiling from ear to ear."

"Our son is happy. They make each other happy. That was obvious in the picture that was taken of them."

"So….?"

"They need to protect what they are building. Edward isn't going to let this go."

"You know Jasper. There is no way he is going to let Edward or anyone else come between them. Besides after what happened with Kara, I'm sure they will protect each other."

Sulpicia shook her head. She thought back to what Jasper could have had with Kara until Jasper's duty to tradition and family came between them and tore their relationship to shreds.

"I think back to what Jasper had with Kara. There was so much there for them. He was ready to commit to her. He was ready to commit to eternity with her."

"He may have been ready for it, but she wasn't his soulmate."

"I know. Still they could have had the life he was getting them ready for."

"Had they still have been together, and he met Bella, things would have changed drastically. His world would have shifted with Bella being made the center of it. Kara would have had a broken heart in the end of it all."

Sighing she knew he was right.

"You're right. Kara would have lost out in the end. The main thing is our son is happy."

Aro smiled. Seeing his wife happy and content made him happy.

 **Volturi Castle, West Wing, Second Floor Peter and Charlotte's Apartment**

There was silence in the room as the TV went off. The four of them were looking at each other, waiting to see if the other would say something. Maddie was the first to break the silence.

"To be a fly on the wall to see the look on Edwards face."

Charlotte began to giggle. Peter looked at her as if she was nuts. Felix and Maddie on the other hand knew why she was giggling.

"What's so funny?"

Charlotte composed herself while the others waited.

"This is karma. Edward is getting a dose of his own medicine. You guys saw the way Jasper was holding her. Not to mention this was deliberately done to stick it to him. It wasn't Jasper's intention, but it came across that way."

Peter looked over to Maddie and Felix.

"She's right Pete. Edward had no shame when it came to how he went about doing things."

"Not to mention that she knew about all of his visits to Monaco."

"What visits to Monaco?"

Felix and Peter looked at each other then back to Charlotte.

"Bella told us when she would take off for the summer with her parents, Edward would head off to Monaco to be with girl he was photographed with, Julia. He would spend the entire summer there. Then he would have to come back the week before she did. There were even times when they would come back the same day."

"How did she find out?"

"Rose was the one who told her."

"I thought Rose didn't like her?"

"Rose did like her. She just thought Edward wasn't good enough for her. You guys must remember; Edward wasn't born like we were. He was created. He's held to a different standard then the rest of us. Things were already stacked against them. This just pushed things to where they needed to be."

There was a moment of silence right before Felix thought of something.

"So then even if things were on the up and up between them, nothing could have come from it."

"You're right. Of course, now we know Bella is the one meant for Jasper. She brought forth his vampire."

"Speaking of which, where are the love birds now?"

"They went to seaside town of Wolfwater."

"That place is gorgeous. I suspect they won't be back until later on tonight."

They all smiled at what Maddie said. Still the four of them knew it was going to be different for them now. Jasper would truly be in control now.

 **Seaside Town of Wolfwater**

 **Wolfwater Bay**

They pulled up to a beautiful park. Jasper was the first to get out of the car. He went around to open the door for Bella. Helping her out of the car, he made she maintained decency. As soon as she was out, he closed the door and secured an arm around her waist.

As they walked around the park he got to know her a little more.

"Did you want to travel with your parents when the time came?"

"I did. It gave me a chance to see different parts of the world. Well the parts of the world from a hotel window or just sightseeing with my mother. The times I would go with them a tutor would come along. Then when I got into high school, things changed, and I stood home more. That was when I transitioned from a private tutor to the Cullens tutor. When the summers came I went back to traveling with my parents. It was at that time when Edward and I started seeing each other."

"Was it something you wanted to happen?"

"I don't really know. It just kind of happened."

"So, it was something you didn't expect but just fell into?"

"You could say that. I mean things were ok at first. We were like a normal couple. Then summer would roll around and I would travel with my parents. When we got back, it was like I didn't exist. I would have work my way back to him. After a while I just found it too troublesome. Since then it just seems like we aren't anything to each other."

They came to a stop at the end of the pier. She leaned against the railing where there two seagulls floating on the surface of the water the water. He came to stand next to her.

"Then are you ok with what's about to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"By tomorrow morning the whole world is going to know about us, are you ready for it?"

Without even having to think about it, she responded.

"Yes."

His arms tightened around her. He was glad to know the whole word would know about them and she didn't mind it one bit.

 **Later on that Day**

Jasper and Bella were enjoying a late lunch. He was glad he was able to reserve a private room for them. This way they could enjoy their lunch in peace. All while being able to enjoy her company.

"What made you want to come to Wolfwater?"

"It has been one place where I have been able to get away and think. Its also been said this is where the original Castle Volterra stood until a tsunami hit the island and nearly wiped everything out."

"I wish I knew more about my family. Every time I bring up the subject my dad always changes it."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but I would like to find out."

She got back to the food in front of her. Jasper on the other hand thought about what she just said. He knew there had to be more to it. The Bannon family was one of strength and integrity.

"We still have some time left here. If you'd like I can show you were the original castle stood?'

"I would like that."

They continued with their lunch. Of course little did they know they were being watched.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Island State of Vrall**

 **Aramore, Five Miles East of Volterra**

 **Aramore Aquarium**

She had been to other aquariums around the world, but none of them compared to this. The first thing they saw when they entered was a huge wall of water. As they got closer colorful fish came into view. She had seen many. Many of them were rare. The closer they got the more they saw. Manta rays, sharks, turtles, coral reefs, many things in that tank caught her attention.

"This is amazing."

"There's more to see."

He took her hand and lead her along. He explained to her that this aquarium also helped animals were found out in the wild that were sick or hurt. They were brought back to the aquarium, rehabilitated and released back out into the wild.

They came to see jelly fish, reef sharks, and many things the aquarium had to offer. Along with the opportunity to feed stingrays in a shallow area. The one thing he was excited to show her was the otters and belugas.

Slowly he lead her off the beaten path of where visitors went and toward another door. Earlier he had arranged for them to see the belugas and otters. He wanted her to have the full experience of being Aramore,

Kara on the other hand was told to leave. Only Jasper didn't say she had to leave Vrall. All day she had been following them. She watched as he was getting closer to her. Everything he was doing with her, taking her to Sun and Soul, the dance studio, Wolfwater bay, the candlelit dinner Wolfs by the pier. And now here they were again. No matter what they were doing he was always touching her in some way. He never used to be this way with her.

 *****Flashback *****

 **Five Years Ago**

She couldn't stop crying. She wanted to be back in Vrall. To be back with Jasper. Where she knew her place was with him. Her mom and sister had been trying for the last few days to get her through. At the moment her mom had been with her.

"Honey….you knew this was going to happen."

"This didn't have to happen. It only happened because of some..stupid….tradition."

"Its not tradition and you know it."

She shook her head.

"Mother, you don't get it. That tradition is old news."

"You haven't brought out his vampire. He hasn't brought out yours."

"That means nothing. Vampire or not he was meant to be with me."

Her mother sighed.

"Like it or not it's a truth you have to face. The woman who brings forth his vampire will be the one who is meant for him."

 *****End of Flashback*****

That conversation with her mother would always haunt her. She then looked back to where Jasper and Bella were.

"Where the hell did they go?"

She looked around a little more to find they were longer in site.

"Damn!"

She crumbled up the map she was holding and made her way out of the aquarium.

 _He will come back to me. I will prove we are meant for each other._

She got her cell phone from her back pocket and decided it was time to take her place with Jasper.

Jasper and Bella were enjoying learning about the sea otters there was one imparticular that was hanging back from the group.

"Whats going on with that otter over there?"

The woman who was showing them around spoke told her about the sea otter.

"She's hanging back because she's due to give birth to a pup any time now."

Bella kept her eye on the otter as another otter went over to her. It was then they both disappeared under the water. She followed their movements as they got out and went into a den.

"I think it maybe time."

She looked at the woman they had been talking to ran from where they were. Within moments there were others who came back into the room and went over to where the otters went in. Bella went to stand next to Jasper. As he had been doing all day. He put his arm around her waist. He brought her back a little as a young man came into the area. He told them he was going to take them to see the belugas.

They watched as the belugas were being fed. As it was happening, Bella turned into Jasper as it was a little cold in the enclosure area of the tank. He wrapped his arms around her as they were asked if they would like to feed the belugas. He held on to Bella as they did.

"Belugas are known as the canaries of the sea."

"They are really cute,"

Once of the belugas named Nanook nudged her hand. It took the keeper by surprise.

"That's a first! Normally he wouldn't do a thing like. I believe you have a made a new friend."

Jasper looked as Bella interacted with Nanook. He knew she was going to make a good queen for the people of Vrall. After a few minutes Nanook's trainer got his attention and they got back to what their enrichment practices.

Bella stood up from where she was. Jasper once again put his arms around her. He was proud to have her by his side.

 **Forks, Washington**

 **Cullen Compound, Esme's Garden**

He had been out there many times. Esme's garden was a place he knew he could come to, to get his thoughts together. Usually he had no problems doing it. This time was different. His thoughts would back to go being with Bella. He thoughts would go back to happier times with her. His thoughts would turn to the segment on Good Morning America.

He still couldn't get the image out of his head. The way _he_ held her, looked at her. He would close his eyes and see it. No matter where he went he saw it on magazine covers.

 ** _King of Vrall May Have Found His Queen_**

 ** _Is Bella the Future Queen of Vrall?_**

 ** _Jasper and Bella: Love Story for the Ages_**

It was all he saw no matter where he went. It wasn't too long ago those same headlines were saying the same things about them. Only she wasn't going to be a queen. She would have had status just not queen. Although her to it didn't matter what standing she had. She only wanted to be with him. Just like he was sure being queen didn't matter to her.

"I now you miss her, but those flowers aren't going to turn into her anytime soon."

He turned to find Alice was behind him.

"I was just thinking."

"About Bella."

"Yeah. I made a mistake in thinking I could use Jillian to get to her. I thought she would have come back once she found out. Instead she's on Vrall touring the island with Jasper. I would rather she was here with me."

"You gave her no other choice."

"I know that. I just can't let this go. Not like this. There has to be a part of her that misses this. Misses us."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

"I do know Drew's birthday is coming up. There is no way she is going to miss that."

"Then when she comes back make your move. We both know Jasper cannot leave just like that. You'll have a chance to make things right with you two."

Alice left the garden then as her phone was ringing in his pocket. She knew with everything going on she wasn't going to be much help. As he was trying to think of what to do once Bella came back, his phone went off. Taking it out of his pocket he saw it was an unknown number, but decided to answer it anyway.

-Hello?

-Hi.

-Who is this?

-Someone who can help you get what you want and in turn help me get what I want. Meet me tomorrow 2:00 one mile east of the borderline your family has with the skin walkers.

The other line went dead. Looking at his phone, the screen darkened before it timed out. Deep in his gut something was telling him wasn't right. Only he knew there was no other in accomplishing what he wanted. Not without the interference of Jasper or his family. Not to mention his. Deciding against his better judgement, he made for the borderline.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Before You Being Reading...**_

 _ **The next chapter will be devoted to what Jasper is going through. I am workng on it now to make sure the chapter comes out the way it should. Keep your eyes and ears peeled for that notification in the next few days...**_

 **Chapter 11**

 **Forks, Washington**

 **Cullen Compound, On the Edge of Esme's Garden Just Before the Forest**

He, like his son, felt that the forest before him would give him the answers he was seeking. He had been on the edge of his wife's garden for a little more then an hour. He was helpless. Esme hadn't said a word to him, his son was suffering because of his own actions, Bella was now in the arms of the crown Prince of Vrall, nothing was where it should have been. He was ready to go back inside and figure out what he wanted to say when he held a press conference, he heard footsteps. Now he was glad Esme put gravel into the garden.

He turned to find his wife standing there with a suite case at her side. This caught him off guard.

"Why is there a suit case at your feet?"

"I'm leaving."

"What?! Why?"

"I need to figure things out. I need to figure out where things went wrong, where I went wrong."

"You don't need to leave. We can work through this together. Please take your things back inside and we can get through this."

"I can't do that. I need time away from here. I need to figure out what I'm going to do next."

"There is nothing you need figure out. We can get passed this. I will make sure we do."

"You will make sure?"

"Yes. Now please take your things back inside. I need you here when I call for a press conference. Once it's done then everything will be as it should."

She scoffed.

"Your career always has to come first. Then our family, Then me."

"You know that's not true."

"The hell it is! Do you even realize things have come back to haunt you? Do you even see why all of this his happening?"

He stood quiet. So, she continued.

"You saw that segment on Good Morning America. You saw the look on Edwards face when that picture of Jasper and Bella came across the screen. You literally saw his heart shatter. Just like you cheated on me with his mother, he cheated on Bella with Jillian. The only difference there was he didn't even try to hide it! History has repeated itself because of the sins of the father."

She picked up her suitcase, turned and walked away.

He could only watch her as she did. He knew if he tried to go after her then it would only put more distance between them.

 **One Mile East of the Borderline**

 **1:55 P.M.**

His eyes and ears had been scanning, listening out. He wanted to get there early to make sure he didn't miss whoever it was that wanted to see him. There was a part of him that knew doing this wasn't right. Still he knew if he didn't make the attempt to make things right and bring Bella back home with him, then he would always wonder as to what should have been.

Part of him wanted to go back to Vrall alone. He wanted to go back there to see for himself how things were going. He wanted to see for himself if Bella was happy. He knew she could be happy with him. He may not have been a full vampire, but still he could make her happy.

"I could make her happy I know it."

"You can. All you have to do is listen."

He turned to see a woman behind him. Her hair was dark brown, she was almost as tall as Bella if not just an inch shorter, she slightly tanned with dark blue eyes. They both looked at each other, but shook off the feeling that passed.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Kara, the woman who should be with Jasper right now. Instead that _thing_ whatever her name is, is with him."

"That _thing_ has a name, Bella."

"Who cares."

"I do."

"Didn't seem that way from what was plastered all over the tabloids a few days ago."

"That was a mistake."

"Just like Jasper's mistake can be corrected, so can yours. You want _her_ right?"

He rolled his eyes,

"Of course I do."

"Just like I want Jasper back. She is better suited to a life here with you. You need to show her that."

"She is due to come back here. Her friend's birthday is coming up. I know she won't miss it."

"Then that will be your chance. She will come back here leaving Jasper in Vrall. After all he is king and there is no way he can leave. With her here, I can go to Vrall and begin to make my way back to Jasper."

He could see she was desperately in love with Jasper. Either that or she was desperate for the status he could give her.

"Why are you so determined to be with him?"

"Because years ago I was. I wanted nothing more than to be his wife. To have a life with him was what I envisioned when we first met. I know he feels the same way. The time we spent together was something I will never forget. Out of the guys I met and dated, he is worth fighting for…..

As she continued to talk about Jasper he could actually hear the love she had for him in her voice. Deep down he had to admit he still felt the same way about Bella. Her impassioned thoughts brought him back to a time when Bella was the center of his world. Everything that he was, was her. She wasn't selfish by any means. She always put others first before herself. That was one of the things that made him fall for her in the first place, her heart.

Knowing there was someone else who stood to get what belonged to him, it wasn't going to happen. Not while he was able to do something about it. He continued to listen to her as she talked about how things ended between them.

"If it wasn't for tradition and his family then I would be by his side. I am who he needs. I am the woman who can proudly stand by him and be there not only as his queen, but as his wife, his confidante, his lover."

He couldn't help but notice she put the fact of being his queen first. He had to look at it as she was a woman in love. Again his gut was telling him there was more to this, but his need to have Bella back with him was overpowering his instincts.

"With Bella coming here, I can show her how good things were with us. How good we were together. There is a schedule of events coming up for my family."

"Include her while she's here. This way she can see her life is here with you."

Kara came to stand right in front of him.

"Just like my life, my heart is with and belongs with Jasper. Between the two of us, we can accomplish that. We can make sure they see things differently. Then we will have what we want. You with Bella, me with Jasper. We can do this."

Once again, there was something in his gut telling him this was wrong, very wrong. Still the life he could have with Bella, the life he had imagined before he blew things out of proportion was in his grasp again.

"I'm in."

"Good. When she gets here make your move and I'll make mine."

 **Three Days Later….**

 **Island State of Vrall**

 **Seaside Town of Wolfwater**

 **Wolfwater Bay**

They had gone back to Wolfwater Bay a few days later. Prior to their return Bella spent time with Charlotte and Maddie. This also gave Jasper time to catch up on some work he had to deal with. It also allowed him to be able to clear his schedule. Peter and Felix would be able to handle things in his absence. He was just glad they had his back.

He had Bella tucked close to his side as the limo came to a stop. Bella looked out of the darkened window. She could see an outline of what used to be a structure. Along with a few ruins.

"This is where Castle Volturi used to stand."

He got out the car first and helped her out.

"Come."

He offered her his hand as they waked toward it. She could see the original castle was at one point a prominent structure. Over time nature took over again. Sure there were some things that could be seen, but not much of it.

"What happened to the original castle?"

"A tsunami hit the island around the mid-1700s. Luckily Wolfwater hadn't been established yet. The entire castle was wiped out."

"What about your family?"

"The new site for castle Volterra was being established at this point. You see, my parents figured it was too dangerous to have the family here. So it was moved to Volterra. In the process it also made Volterra the capital of Vrall."

"Wolfwater would have been the capital had a tsunami not hit the island."

"Yes."

She let go of his hand to continue to look around. She walked around the ruins of the castle. She could only imagine what it used to look like it when it was in its prime. She knew it had to make his family proud to be able to look at something that was a symbol of protection for the island and its people.

He kept his eyes on her as she was exploring. He was ready to go explore with her when his vision blurred. His gums began to ache where his K9s were. He stopped and took a deep breath. Smirking, he knew what was happening. She was bringing fourth his vampire. It started from the moment he met her. The process needed to begin, but he wanted to spend more time with her. He wanted to get to know her more, to have her fall for him, for her to want him in return before his human side merged with his vampire. Once it happened, there was no way to stop what would happen next. He was going to try to hold off this side of him for as long as he could. After a few minutes, he was able to gather his bearings.

 _This side of me needs to be kept at bay. I've only known her a short time._

 ** _We can still get to know her. Its time this happens. You've kept me in the dark long enough._**

She turned to see where he was when she saw him go down to his knees. She ran over to him. She knew what was happening to him. It happened with everyone in the Cullen family. All except for Edward. She got to him as he was struggling to stand.

"Let's go explore the original site of the castle."

"No. We need to get back to Volterra."

"I brought you out here to spend time with you. I want this time with you."

"We will have it once this is over. Come on. I need to get you back in Volterra, back to your father and uncles. They know more about this then I do."

"You do know about this. You're the reason why this is happening."

Slowly they walked back to the limo. She may not have fully understood the process, but what he said to her was something she couldn't wrap her mind around.

 **One Hour Later….**

 **Volterra**

 **Castle Volterra, West Wing, Jasper's Apartment, Top Floor**

Aro, Caius, and Marcus had just gotten Jasper settled into his room. Peter and Charlotte were out in the living room with Bella. The door to his bedroom opened and Aro came out.

"Bella?"

She turned around.

"Yes?"

He came over to her and hugged her.

"I want to thank you for what is happening. Because of you my son will fully realize his power. Vrall will be completely protected because of you."

"Your welcome?"

He chuckled releasing her.

"I'm guessing you don't know what's happening."

"I don't really know. All I do know is his vampire is ready to come forth."

Before he could say much more the door opened again. Marcus called for Aro and Peter.

"I need to tell Bella whats going to happen."

"I can explain things to her father."

He looked at Charlotte.

"Alright."

Both men left the was then she noticed Maddie wasn't around.

"Where are Maddie and Felix?"

"When you called Aro about what was going on with Jasper, he and aunt Pica were getting ready to head to Malta for the Ribbon of Freedom Festival. At the end they were going to be present for the coronation of the new king. Instead they sent Felix and Maddie in their place. They'll be back in a few days."

She sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to him."

"Nothing will. He has the strongest men in the family with him. Besides you are the reason why this began."

"Okay….I've heard that from you, Aro, and Jasper. How did I start any of this?"

"Because you are the reason why, but first let me ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Did your parents talk to you about any of this?"

"Not really."

 _Why would they do that?_

"Those of us who were born into this life, we all know we have a vampire side that can only be embraced when we accept it."

"That much I do know."

"So, we all get the stirring during puberty. Which we all know is a fucked up time."

"Tell me about it."

"Anyway, we have to feed that side in order to make sure we can stay strong and in our element. What's going on now is Jaspers vampire has been showing signs of coming forth for a few days now. It only happens when another vampire has found their soulmate. All it takes is a touch or a look or something like a simple gesture or even a smile for something to connect a vampire to their true soulmate. For Jasper all it took was the touch of your hand. Then it began for him. Sure he was able to keep it at bay for a few days. This way he was able to get to know you. Only that side of him had enough. It wants to come out to become one with his human side."

"So…that means…

"Yup, you're the reason why this has happened. Now it if all goes well he will cross into _Il Regano Del Vampiro_. Once he is there he will given the chance to be given the guidence, the intellect, and power of the past kings. The most powerful of them all being Drago. It is said Drago spent less then a day in the realm. The same thing was also said about Lorcan."

"Whats going to happen once Jasper is out of the realm?"

"His need to be near you will be at a frightnening level. He won't want you out of his sight."

"Is this something I need to worry about?"

"Not in the slightest. But I will say this, Jasper is going to do what he can to continue to, how did Felix put it...he wants everything that makes up who you are. He'll want to seduce your mind, heart and soul. In the end he'll want you in his bed. Trust me when I say, he will ruin you for other men. All of the Volturi men have that trait. So while Jasper is going through this we need to get you packed up and over here. There is a guest room right next to his bedroom. Although it might be pointless to put you in there. After all he is going to want you with him."

"Well wait a minute, isn't this kind of rushing things?"

"Not really. Heres the thing. For me and Peter it only took two weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

Charlotte laughed a little.

"Don't get me wrong it took a little longer to get down the isle. Inbetween that time we got to know eachother. That time with him was somethng that will always stay in the forefront of my mind."

She could see the worry on Bella's face.

"I know there is alot going through your mind about this."

"This is all just new to me."

"I know. We are all here to mare sure you understand whats going on."

"Okay."

Bella and Charlotte were beginning to walk out of Jasper's apartment when Bella stopped and groaned.

"I completely forgot about Drew's birthday."

"Whos Drew?"

"Drew is another friend of mine. Usually I do something for him."

Charlotte knew there was no way Bella coud leave now. There had to be something that could be done.

 ** _(Quick Note: the Ribbon of Freedom Festival and there being a monarchy was something I made up. I'm not sure if Malta has different festivals or a democracy. This was just made up on the fly.)_**


	12. Il Regno del Vampiro

Voices could be heard. He knew where he was, but he felt like he wasn't there. He felt light almost as if was having an outer body experience. He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to tell those around him he was okay. He couldn't move. He was in a frozen state.

Slowly the voices faded, everything became quiet. Blackness surrounded him. Nothing was heard, nothing was around. He was aware of where he was. Without warning he was able stand. He still felt light, not like himself. For some reason he looked back and saw himself there. His body was there but he wasn't.

 _Where the hell am I?_

Everything around him was still black.

 _-You must embrace your past, look to the present, and live the future._

 _Who the hell?_

He turned around to find a faint light

 _Am I in a tunnel?_

He started to walk to the light.

 _Better yet am I dead?_

He heard a chuckle.

 _No my dear boy. You're not dead. Just keep walking and you'll find out shortly._

He continued to walk as the light got brighter. Part of him wanted to stop. Part of him wasn't so sure about it. He was compelled to go

Before he knew, the light engulfed him. A sense of comfort and belonging overcame him. His eyes adjusted. He looked around he was truly in another world. He walked along what seemed like a hallway. There were depictions of stars and constellations. From the stories he heard, the constellations were what once helped explores of the past to navigate the seas and the land. Ahead of him was a figure. He got a sense of familiarity. As he approached the figure came into view and he couldn't help but smile

"Grandfather Mario!"

"My dear grandson."

They embraced.

"You're finally here."

They let go of each other.

"Its because of my soulmate that I'm here."

"I knew I would see you sooner rather than later. Now follow me. It's tie you meet the other Kings and Queens of this realm."

They walked toward a large building. As they did, Jasper noticed that the walls surrounding them seemed to have depictions. It was then he realized the depictions were of vampire history.

Each showed the history of the vampire world. Each showed significant moments. One imparticular caught his attention. Mario stopped to see what it was. A grim look came across his face.

"This part in our history is something none of us never thought would happen."

"What's going on?"

"The woman you have met, Isabella, well...this is her brother Gavin."

He looked at the grandfather.

"Isabella is an only child."

"Unfortunately she isn't. Her father didn't exactly want this life. He didn't' even want this for her. When found she had met you, he wanted to come get her straight away. My son, your father had to tell him it would go against vampiric law to take the soulmate of a King or Queen. Needless to say he wasn't too happy."

The picture before them showed what looked to be divison between Charles and Gavin. Off to the side showed Bella's mother holding an infant. He could only assume it was Bella as a baby. The look on her mother's face showed nothing but heartbreak.

"Does Bella know about her brother?"

"No. Charles wanted nothing to do with the Bannon monarchy, the line of succession will stop with Gavin."

"Bella should know she has a brother."

"She will know. I expect you to help her get the Bannon name back to where it once was."

"It is expected."

Jasper returned to find an elegant woman standing behind him. He could swear he was looking at an older version of Bella. The only difference was, she had blue eyes and almost platinum hair.

"I was wondering if I'd ever see you in this realm."

Jasper bowed his head.

"Queen Teagan."

She approached him and put her hand in her under his chin. She raised his chin so she could look him in the eye.

"Respectful. I like that. Not mention quite handsome."

"Teagan?! What would Liam say?"

She looked at Mario and shrugged.

"I may be in this realm, but I am not really dead."

Mario smiled and nudged her.

"Come my dear grandson. It's time you meet the others."

Teagan and Mario flanked either side of him. Mario noticed Jasper kept rolling his shoulders. He smirked.

 ** _The mark of the dragon is appearing once again. he will be powerful beyond measure._**

The three them continue to walk until he came to stand in front of what looked to be a grand castle. It made Buckingham Palace look like a dump. It was here at the Palazzo deglie Antichi that he would learn about his present in order to deal with his future.

Soon enough they entered the palace. There were others there, but they all stopped. Looks of pride, joy, and happiness were on the faces of those who were long gone and not forgotten. All those present saw the future of the vampire world. Jasper saw many face from the past. Many of them from stories of the past. He was proud to be around his ancestors, all of who made the royal vampire world what it was.

It was in those who are in front of him began to part he saw Drago.

 _Holy hell_.

Drago chuckled

"My dear boy, my grandson, the one who has our family mark. Il Marcho del Drago, the mark of the dragon.

"What?!"

Drago smiled.

"It's a mark your father can explain to you as your time here is short."

Drago approached him. The look of pride in his eyes.

"You my grandson are the embodiment of my power."

"I'm humbled to be able to make you all of you proud."

"You will especially since you have found your true mate in a Bannon. Something I know Lorcan is extremely pleased with."

It was in another man came to stand alongside Drago. Jasper bowed his head out respect for the ancient one.

"Raise your head young one."

Jasper looked at the man.

"There is no need to bow to me or any of us for that matter. The ruler of Volterra is our equal. It pleases me to know you have your true soul mate in my great granddaughter."

"I want to give her time to fall in love with me."

He watched as Drago and Lorcan looked at each other.

"My dear friend, I'll leave you with Jasper. Its time you explain Volturi history and….

A sly smile came across Lorcan's face.

"What's in store for him once he heads back into the realm of the living."

Slowly they all vanished.

The one thing I can tell you is he still having little time with Isabella of course the urge to wanna be with her only become stronger

"I don't want to rush her."

"I know, but the vampire that is now part of you, will let you know what to do then."

"You know about our history. The time has come for you to embrace what will make you powerful, what will continue to guard Vrall, and…..

Just like Lorcan, a sly smile came across his face.

The prowess you'll need behind closed doors."

"Huh?!"

Drago raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…well I've had no complaints."

He chuckled.

"And you won't get any once this happens. I didn't have two sons and an extremely happy wife for nothing."

This time Jasper was the one to laugh.

Slowly other members of the Volturi family began to appear. All of them were faces from portraits in the entrance way of the castle.

In seconds he was approached by not only Drago, but Alessandro, Matteo, and Giovanni. Along with two great Volturi queens: Ilaria and Valentina. He heard about their reign of Vrall. Drago was the first to speak.

"The Volturi family began with Crysta and I. You, Jasper, will be the nest to lead our family and Vrall. Accept our power, our strength, our wisdom."

Each reached out to touch Jasper.

 ** _Alessandro: May you use wisdom to guide our family and the people of Vrall._**

 ** _Matteo: May you use intelligence to keep our family and Vrall from outside deception._**

 ** _Giovanni: May you use your humanity to understand the people of Vrall._**

 ** _Valentina: May you use your heart to care for our family and the people of Vrall._**

 ** _Ilaria: May you use your soul to bring peace to our family and the people of Vrall._**

 ** _Drago: May you use your strength in what the Mark of the Dragon has given you to protect everything that is Vrall and everything that is our family._**

The men stepped away from him. Only Ilaria and Valentina remained. Both of them put their hands over his heart. Valentina was the first to speak.

"We know you have found your true soulmate. Cherish what you have with her. Help her to see she can be a true queen. Help her to understand her place is not behind you but standing beside you."

Ilaria gave him a gentle smile.

"Protect what you have with her. Protect her. Protect her heart as it will only belong to you. Your heart is with your people but your heart also belongs to her.

Just as the men did, they too stepped away from him. He felt movement on his back. It was the same movement he had been feeling for a few days. This movement was more intense. The intensity became a slow burn. He tried to relax and breath. It was something he could deal with. Just as he thought the burn would subside, it began to intensify and quickly.

He tried to hold on to on, to breathe through it. It became too intense. Too much too fast. Again he tried to breathe through it. Instead he slowly dropped to his knees. He felt like he was going to incinerate. His K9's elongated as he jaw adjusted, without warning he let out an earth shattering roar.

All in his family, the Ancient Ones, watched with pride as his vampire merged with his human side. He would truly e the fair yet deadly King that was now needed in a world that was so different from the they once knew. Drago came to him to help him to his feet."

"You came here to find out about our family history. However, your father has made sure you and your brother were fully aware of the family's history. Before you depart from this realm there is something I can show you."

He watched as Drago's eyes clouded over. In seconds they were in dense fog. Just as quickly as it came it vanished in the same. Drago's eyes went back to their original color.

Jasper looked around to find they were in a familiar area.

"Why are in Wolfwater Bay?"

"You'll see."

It was then he saw Edward and Kara.

"What are they doing here?"

"Their intentions aren't the best. They never have been from the start. Kara wants what she feels she deserves. Edward, like the rest of the Cullen generation, only go along with a plan when there's something they can get out of it."

"What are they up to then?"

Drago looked to his grandson and in a split second they were back in the realm. Jasper felt like he got the wind knocked out of him. He had to shake himself out it.

"You could at least warn a guy before something like that happens."

Drago smiled.

"Trust me. You get used to doing things like this when are here. Now….you know Kara and Edward are back on Vrall. Edward has good instincts he. He knew something was going to change. There are a lot of us here who wish he would listen to it for once. I wish I could tell you exactly why they are here. Just like in the realm of the living, we are bound to rules here as well. What I can tell you is they are here. Listen to your instincts as they will guide you."

"My grandson, you now what you need to be the King you were meant to be. The Mark of the Dragon now has a place with you."

Slowly everything began to fade. The faces of his family were leaving hi,, but everything they passed on to him remained.


End file.
